Untitled My Chemical Romance Story
by TheGirlWhoBroughtTheBullets
Summary: Kage Nickel is a just a normal girl with a normal life. She has brown hair and loves My Chemical Romance, but what will happen when Gerard and Mikey Way show up and she finds out shes adopted? Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kage POV

_Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
And take my fucking hand  
And never_

I was in my room, my dark escape from the out side world, my solace listening to my favourite band ever My Chemical Romance letting the music over take me and danced and sung with Gerard Way. I loved this song especially..

_Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying_

the lyrics. To me lyrics make or break a song. My Chem ALWAYS had the most beautiful and profound lyrics… Listening to them made me feel. whole like some one out there understood..

"Kage!"

I was awoken from my trance by my little brother crashing through my door and tackling me to the ground.

"What the hell Jay!?" I half screamed half laughed at him.

He laughed and then informed me that him and my sisters wanted me to make them my famous chocolate chip cookies and had even set all the stuff up for me down stairs. I looked into his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. I turned off the music and went down stairs. As I walked into the kitchen I saw that my mom was on the phone…She looked stressed and was talking in hushed tones.

"Yes I understand, but she doesn't know! I can't just.."

Then she saw me and her eyes went wide. She told the person on the phone to wait one minute and hurried into her bed room and locked the door. That's was odd behaviour for her.. I decided to ask about it latter. Just then Rianna and Monica bounded into the room and squealed as they saw me elbow deep in dough.

"EEEKK!! Thank you Kage!!"

"Anything for you guys." I said and kissed the top of Monica's 7 year old blonde head and hugged the petite, auburn haired, 12 year old Rianna.

"Hey what about the boy!" Jay said and then 80 pounds of dirty blonde 10 year old boy was flung at me too.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I laughed and Jay said sorry (laughing also).

"Okay you guys, unless you don't want cookies I suggest you go watch T.V until I'm done."

They all said Okay and left. Just then my Mom called my dad into her room. She sounded really upset.. This was getting weird..

30mins latter the cookies were done and I served them to my siblings then my Mom and Dad came out too and I gave them some cookies also.

"Kage you have out done yourself!" My mom said looking a little to happy.. like she was trying to stay cool or hide something… Just then she told the kidlets that they we're going to my uncles house tomorrow for a sleepover. That was pretty normal.. My cousins were their age and they all played together well..but I being 15 didn't really have much to do there.. House to myself! Oh yeah! This would be a nice break from making sure the movies I watched and stuff like that was alright for the kidlets.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mikey POV

Holy shit! My brain was spinning!

Me and Gerard had just gotten a visit from our Mom yesterday and man has she dumped a load on us!

"_Gerard, Mikey I have something to tell you." _

_Gerard and I sat in silence as we waited for her to speak again. I loved my mom but when she had to tell us something it usually wasn't good…for us anyway… like when I was 10 and she told us she was leaving the house to go see the world and we would be living with Grandma well she was gone..how ever long that was…she would visit some times but never stay..she did have us young…and I guess she just wasn't ready for it… wanted to live her life her own way…and kids didn't really go along with her way.. but we were older now and use to it. We had the band and our own lives so it didn't bug us so much when she left anymore.. _

"_I'm going to Europe. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I thought you should know something before I go…"_

_End of Flashback_

Kage POV

The kids were gone and I could do what ever I wanted! Life was good. Mom and Dad still looked keyed up though…It was starting to bother me..

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" I said and ran to the door. I opened it and were two guys standing there..one had longish brown hair with some blonde in it and glasses and was kind of short, the other was average height, had black shoulder length hair. They looked a lot like...

"Has anyone ever told you guys you look like Gerard and Mikey Way?" I asked them.

They smirked a bit and asked if they could come in.

"Yeah sure." I said and led them into the living room ware they both shook my parents hands and said

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Nickel. " The black haired guy said.

"Please call us Luke and Tracy." My Dad said and shook his and the other guys hand. They did the same with my Mom and sat down.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I to have this weird thing ware I like to know who random people in my house are?" I Said.

Every one was solemn

"Kage, sit down sweetie." My mom said…Well I Thought it was funny..

I did as I was told and took a seat on the couch.

My Dad looked at me just then and said

"Kage these guys are your brothers. Their names are Gerard and Mikey Way."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled louder then I had intended too.

Gerard and Mikey Way!! No way! They were bullshiting me on this one. I was Kage Nickel! Not Kage Way! And I did not have two older brothers! Did I? I had to admit.. We did look alike…Same skin tone..Mikey and I had the same hair color and Gerard and I had the same eyes..

"We should have told you sooner but we didn't know how you would react..but you're adopted Kage." My mom said. I was freaking out! This was heavy stuff here!

"And these two are my brothers…Gerard and Mikey Way! The Gerard and Mikey was of My Chemical Romance?!?!"

"That's us!" Gerard said.

"Okay…Why was I adopted then… I mean You for sure had Jay, Monica and Rianna. Why did you adopt me? And why was I put up for adoption?" I asked Gerard and Mikey.

My Mom answered first

"We though we couldn't have kids. So we adopted you and then 3 years latter Rianna was born and we were shocked! Happy but shocked. We though you were going to be our only child." She was looking really upset so I got up and gave her a hug. I mean I wish she had told me but that was in the past now and I just couldn't be upset with her looking like this.

Then Mikey answered my other question.

"Our mom is a bit of a..wild card.. she had Gerard at 15 and me at 18 and then left us with our grandmother and went traveling…she does that a lot. 15 years ago she had you well still traveling didn't want to leave you with grandma like she did with us and gave you up. We didn't even know until two days ago honestly and then we knew we had to find you."

I was shocked but well we were talking I decided two things. One, My adopted family was my number one. I loved them like my own family even if we weren't related. Two, I didn't really care about my "real" mom, but Gerard and Mikey had taken the time to find me and I wanted to know them. I wanted them to be my brothers too.

We talked to a while longer as I still had a few more questions and then mom ordered pizza for dinner and I want upstairs to change out of my (I didn't know my long lost brothers would magically show up today..) and I put some music on to help me relax "It's not a fashion statement it's a death wish" was playing and had just gotten dressed and was sprawled out across by bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled over the music and Gerard stepped in.

"I can see your a fan he said" Jerking his thumb toward my wall of My Chem posters.

"To the end" I said (I know lame right?)

He laughed

"I heard you singing. Your good little sis." he winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, I really can't help but sing to any of you guys' songs"

"I'm glad you like us! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't"

"I can't see how anyone wouldn't like your stuff! The music is awesome and the lyrics are so… I can't even describe it! My chem really means a lot to me."

Just then my Dad yelled up the stairs for us to come down and eat. After dinner Gerard and Mikey said they had to go but if I wanted could they come back tomorrow. I asked were they would be not wanting them to leave and when they said they were staying at the only motel in town (and man that place was crappy little dump) I Insisted that they stay here and meet the rest of the kidlets tomorrow. Of course they said yes. I was so exited! I mean how many times do you find out the bass player and lead singer of your favourite band are your brothers?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We spent the rest of the night talking and joking around. Gee and Mikey were awesome! Easy to get along with and we were a lot alike.. For two people I had never met.. It was kind of scary.

At about midnight my parents went to bed,

"'Night!" We all said and they left.

"Who wants something to drink?" I asked.

"Sounds good"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed three things of Coke Zero then it kind of hit me I wasn't feeling so good. Ugh I hated the feeling of nausea, shakiness and the head ache I got when my sugars dropped so I grabbed a protein bar too and I hadn't taken by last dose of Causticum for the day either..I better bring that in and take it when I finish eating.

I went in and handed them their Coke, cracked open mine took a swig then started eating my bar.

"Why do you drink sugar free? You as skinny as a twig! Oh..My God! Our sister is anorexic!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I am not anorexic! I've got Hypoglycaemia!" I half laughed half shouted at them.

"What's that?" They both asked at once.

"It's low blood sugar."

"If you have low blood sugar then why don't you drink normal Coke? Get some sugar in your blood?"

"Well how it works is it's like the opposite of diabetes. Instead of having underactive insulin I have Overactive insulin, so when ever I have sugar in my blood my insulin rushes out to it and sucks it all out of my blood and that makes me feel really sick. So I have to eat a lot of protein and other low sugar foods frequently and not eat a lot of sugar "

"Oh that makes sense then. Drink away!"

"Thanks you your approval oh mighty Mikey God" I did a mock bow and we all started laughing. I finished my Coke and protein bar then remembered my Causticum.

"Be right back guys"

"Alright" Gee said and I went to the kitchen took out my causticum and twisted the lid so 5 little pellets came out. Right when I was about to pop it in my mouth…

"What's that?"

It was Mikey. SHIT! I left so they wouldn't see it! I didn't want them to know just yet! How was I going to explain this?! Mikey just stood there staring at me look very upset then it hit me. He thought I was doing drugs. Damnit now I had to explain. I took a deep breath and told him it was an anti-depressant.

Then his eyes went huge.

"You should be taking that shit! It has so many bad side effects and it sucks your personality out of you!" He was very, very upset then he looked down and saw them. The two scares on my left arm. He went pale. Crap he had it all wrong!

"No Mikey just shut up sit down and let me explain!" he did what he was told.

"This better be good Kage" Then Gerard came in saw the small thing of pellets in my hand and the scars on my arm. He didn't go pale though. He went red. He looked really angry. I told him to sit down too so I could explain.

"Okay this is not a drug" I said and held up the Causticum. They look sceptical.

"It's homeopathic. Look read the label" They did and seemed to calm down a bit.

"I didn't want something that screwed up my brain so we looked into homeopathics and found this. It works with my brain instead of against it so I keep my personality and still get the help I need" They were looking a lot better.

"But, what about those" Gerard asked and pointes to my scares.

I sighed.

"That was from before I started taking the stuff. I was angry and didn't know what to do..So..And I'm not proud of it, but I did those. After that I knew I needed help and told my mom…I was actually listening to "Famous Last Words" when I decided to get help."

"Wow…I am so glad that our music helped you…That's…Just insane."

"It's not the only thing that did it, but My Chemical Romance saved my life."

Right then they both got up and hugged me.

"That's why My Chem is here." Mikey said.

"And if you let us we are going to be here as your brothers too Kay"

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed and hugged them tighter. I had older brothers! I had always been the oldest, the leader and the one who took care of the younger ones, but now they were going to take care of me! And I knew they would do a good job. They already had been so far with out even knowing it. We went back to the living room with new cans of coke and started talking again.

"Hey wanna go get some burgers?" Gerard asked?

"It's kind of 2am Gee we should let the poor child sleep" Mikey said.

"Yeah..My sisters and brother are coming home tomorrow…and that probably means my cousins and aunt and uncle too, so we're going to pretty much be ambushed tomorrow."

Gee and Mikey agreed and we all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I was woken up not by Music coming from my alarm clock but by the kidlets and my cousins jumping on my bed.

"UGH! What time is it?

"12!" They all shouted at the same time and started to jump again.

"ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT I'M UP!" I shouted and dragged my butt out of bed. I threw on a pair of black yoga shorts, a dark purple shirt and a black hoodie Then I threw on some eye-liner and mascara and brushed my long brown hair..Hm…Maybe I'll dye it red some time I thought….I do like red hair. Then I went down stairs and as I had anticipated last night my cousins and aunt and uncle were here and they were sitting down to a late breakfast with my parents. I was heading over to take a seat my self when some one ran up behind me scooped me up and threw on the couch and started tickling me! It was Gerard! I was fighting back and I would have won if Mikey hadn't taken Gees side and started tickling me too.

"STOP IT!" I screamed/laughed at them they kept tickling me for a second and let me go. I sat down at the table and poured myself some coffee put a small bit of cream in it and grabbed some bacon and scrambled eggs. Gerard and Mikey sat down too and did the same. Mikey raised his eyebrow at me.

"Coffee?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Aren't you a bit young for coffee?" Gerard asked.

"Pick your poison." I said.

They both high-fived me and said "Good choice" and then we ate.

"Mitch, Karin this Gerard and Mikey Way Kage's Brothers" My dad said. Crap! I should have remembered to introduce them! They all stood up and shook hands and of course as soon as they sat down the questions started.. "How did you find her?" "Why didn't you find her sooner?" Stuff like that. We told them just about everything I had been told last night and then we went out side and introduced Gee and Mikey to the kidlets. They weren't so curious and wanted to keep playing their game and that was fine with me as I didn't feel like explaining the story to them again (I latter found out that my parents had told my siblings what was going on before they went to uncle Mitch and aunt Karin's house and they had told my cousins).

Gee and Mikey ended up staying for a week. They would have stayed longer but they had a show to play back in Jersey. They were leaving the next day and Me, Gee and Mikey were all at Starbucks when suddenly Gee asked if I wanted to go back to Jersey with them.

"Not to live with us or anything. We don't want to take you away from your family, but you could come stay with us for a week or so..see us practice meet the guys, come to the show."

I was ecstatic!

"Of course I want to go! This is going to be awesome! We just have to go home and ask my parents." I said

"All taken are of" Mikey said and grinned "They said as long as you don't have anything going on, you come home about every 2 weeks and we make sure your sugars a normal you can come with us anytime you want." My parents had really taken to Gerard and Mikey. They got along great and had become good friends.

"EEEKKK! I can't wait! Let's head home so I can pack." And we got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gerard POV

24 hours after we left Starbucks we were back in Jersey driving from the air port to the house Me and Mikey shared with the rest of the guys. I was so happy we had found Kage and that we were bringing her home with us! And even more glad that she wanted to come. I was worried that she wouldn't accept us or that this would be too much for her, but as soon as she learned we were her brothers she accepted us as family right away! She really was an amazing kid and having her with us made me feel so.. whole. I don't know how we ever lived with out her. The fact the she was a fan just made me feel so honoured! And that Listening to our music helped her through some pretty intense shit.. It was all just.. Wow.

We pulled up to the house and it looked like everyone was home. I couldn't wait for the guys to meet Kage! I got out and Mikey and I helped Kage with her stuff.

"Holy crap I'm nervous!" Kage said.

"Nothing to be nervous about sweetie." I gave her a quick one armed hug. "They're going to love you! Oh yeah.. You need to eat something soon don't you?" She nodded. "Once we're in I'll get you something and you can eat well we talk." I gave her a smile and she smiled back looking less nervous. We stepped inside…

"KAGE!!! GERARD!!! MIKEY!!! WELCOME HOME!!"

And they swarmed us. Kage didn't seem to mind though. Infact she was all lit up!

"Alright guys let us breath!" Mikey said "Gerard why don't you show her to her room and I'll make her something to eat."

"Will do little bro." and I picked up her bags and went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kage POV

Wow! This was so awesome! 8 days ago I never thought I would be here! This was epic! Gerard took me up stairs and led me to my room. IT WAS SO COOL! It had black walls except for one that was green and white trim. There was a huge stereo in the corner a double bed with green, purple and blue comforter on it, and it had white curtains over a huge window and black blinders and a desk.. WITH A NEW LAPTOP IN IT?!? I loved it!

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked "Once we met you we knew we wanted you to stay with us at least sometimes and if you were going to stay in a house full of guys you would need your own room so we called the guys up and told them to get this room done up for you..We can change it if you don't like it though.." I gave him a huge hug!

"I love it! It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it!" He looked happy "Well I'll let you unpack" And he went down stairs.

I decided to get changed out of my traveling cloths and freshen up a bit. I was changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow tank when I noticed a second door… I opened it and found a BATHROOM! Full of make-up and hair stuff! God! Gerard and Mikey are amazing! I must have the best older brothers in the world! I finished up and went down stairs. As soon as I saw Gerard and Mikey I ran up and gave them both a big hug and thanked them.

"Anything for you Kage" Mikey said and smiled. How did I ever get along with out them?

"Hey! What about us? We want to met the famous Kage!" I could only guess but I think it was frank.

Gerard led me into the living room and Mikey was right behind us with Bless him a plate of food. I really needed to eat. We all sat down and I started eating my egg sandwich with cheese. God it was good!

"Alright guys as you know this is Kage" Gerard said

"And Kage this is Frank, Ray and Bob." Mikey said. Of course being the crazed fan that I am I already knew that. I got up and hugged each of them and thanked them for the awesomesauce room.

" Hey, anything for Gee and Mikey's baby sister!" Ray said. I smiled.

"WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE MALL!?" We all jumped!

"Holy Frank! I almost shit my pants!" Gee said and we all burst out laughing 15mins latter we were in the car driving to the mall. I was in the front beside Gerard looking for a radio station when I found one playing "Teenagers" and I started singing_._

"_They gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen out of you"_

"_Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do" _ Gerard was singing with me now and we sang all the way to the mall.

Once we got there the guys kept bugging me to sing parts of their songs. "Second verse of drowning lessons!" Bob said.

I started singing "_I never thought it'd be this way__  
__Just me and you, we're here alone__  
__And if you stay, all I'm asking for is__  
__A thousand bodies piled up__  
__I never thought would be enough__  
__To show you just what I've been thinking"_

"Holy shit! You know like all our songs!" Ray exclaimed

"Yeah"

"Wow.. THAT'S AWESOME!" Frank said a bit too loud…People were starting to look… I laughed

"Thanks! I really like you guys.. ever since I first heard you guys I've become an insane fan girl that I'm surprised your not scared of" I smiled.

"Starbucks!" Mikey shouted

"What are we waiting for lets go!" I said and we got some coffee and then went home.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ray POV

Wow! Kage is a really good singer! I wonder if we could get her to sing a few tracks on the new album with Gerard.. I'm sure they guys would be okay with it.. but I'll double check first.

Gerard POV

I could tell Ray had a scheme in mind all the way home once we got in the door Kage said she was going to go upstairs and put some on. Once she was gone I asked Ray what was going on.

"Gents the evil master mind has an idea. Kage is a really good singer right? And she knows all our songs. I propose that we ask her to sing at least a couple songs with Gerard on the new album"

"Yeah Ray!" I said "That's a good idea!"

We all agreed that we were going to ask Kage to sing with me. Just then we heard Kage singing upstairs.. No music was playing and I didn't recognize it. We all looked at each other and went upstairs and listened out side the door.

"_I see you lying in my arms your pale skin stained crimson. A loaded gun in my hands. They sky is growing darker there is nothing more to love. I killed an angel, now I can see them coming for me, I killed an angel there's nothing for me here." _

It was beautiful! Did she write that? Just then the door opened and the 5 of us feel in.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kage POV

I was upstairs in my room getting my on. I was alone so I figured What the heck? And I started singing this song that had been floating around in my head for the past week or so.

_"I see you lying in my arms your pale skin stained crimson. A loaded gun in my hands. They sky is growing darker there is nothing more to love. I killed an angel, now I can see them coming for me, I killed an angel there's nothing for me here." _

I finished getting changed and opened the door to go down stairs when suddenly the guys fell into my room!

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Well Kage we were all down stairs talking and we were think that you're such a good singer that we want you to sing at least a few songs with Gerard on the next album." Mikey explained "Then we heard you singing and didn't hear any music so we came up to hear what it was" I could tell they expected me to be mad, but I wasn't… actually I was flattered.

"Alright just wait for me to come down and ask me next time."

"Can do" Bob said.

"So…did you write that?" asked Gerard

"Yeah…well I didn't WRITE it…but it was floating around in my head."

"That's amazing!" Said Gee. I didn't see what the big deal was, it was just one lonely verse.

"Okay.." I said awkwardly.

"So will you sing with us?" Mikey asked. I though about it for a second.

"No."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Mikey POV

What? Why wouldn't she do it? She was amazing!

"Why Kage?"

"I would ruin your songs." She said it do matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Did she see she was amazing!? We all heard her in the car her voice and Gerard's went together perfectly!

"You would not! Your voice and Gerard's go together perfectly! It would be awesome if you sang with us!"

"No it wouldn't! Your songs are amazing with just Gerard singing! And what about the other fans? I don't they'll be too happy about some random chick starting to sing with you guys."

"Okay I've got an idea" Frank said "How about we start touring and bring Kage along before the album so people know her?"

"Awesome idea Frankie!" Gee said.

"Guys! Just let me think about this for the night please? I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" Kage asked

"Of course Hun. We can talk tomorrow" I said and gave her a hug. She hugged us all and then we went down stairs and she went to bed.

Kage POV

They want ME to sing with them!? I mean it's not that I didn't want to, but their music was already so awesome I didn't want to mess with it. Plus if I suddenly got famous it would be too much for my family… I though about it for along time and by about 3am I think I had my mind made up.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I got up the next morning and headed down stairs.

"Morning" I said and got myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" they all said. We sat in silence for a few minuets

"So.. You though about it enough?" Ray asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well!?" They all said at the same time and I couldn't help but laugh

"I'll do it, but I have a few conditions."

"Name it!" Mikey said

"Well I don't want to go by my real name 'cause I think that would be too much for my family, I want to go on tour first and I wont sing certain songs such as Helena, The Black Parade etc, etc.."

"Why?" asked Gerard

"Because I can't relate to them and they would lose their meaning if I sang them."

"Okay. Well just sing those songs before we introduce you then." Frank said and grinned.

"I think this just might work out." I said "But we better call and talk to my parents first."

We called and they though it was a great idea. And we decided to go back home for a week in two days and all the guys were coming with us. It was going to be awesome! After that I called my best friend Malerie and arranged for her to come down and meet the guys too. We were going to have a blast!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

We were back at my house now and the kidlets were having fun torturing Bob (because as they had learned he wont do anything about it except maybe tell them to stop) except for Rianna (who had a crush on Gerard) who was listening to Gerard and I practice singing together in the living room. Once we finished we pulled Jay and Monica off of Bob and went out to the garage to practice.

"Okay guys were going to start with "Teenagers" and I'm to sing up to "To make a citizen out of you" Then I'm going to introduce Kage and We'll sing together after that just like we're going to do on tour." Gerard said and we all nodded. "Okay 1,2,3 Go!" They guys started playing

"They gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen you of you! Intoducing Miss. Something (we didn't have a first name yet) Way!" I started singing

"Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do!"

"Because the drugs never work they gonna give you a smirk"

"Cause they got methods of keeping you clean"

"They gonna rip of your heads you aspirations to shreds"

"ANOTHER COG IN THE MURDER MACHINE" We sang together then went into the chorus. Right when we had finished the song I saw Malerie!

"Malerie!" I shrieked and ran over to give her a hug. She was tall, 17 with long, dark hair, blue eyes and a pretty face.

"Oh my gosh Kage! I missed you! I can believe I didn't know you were adopted until two days ago because I was camping! I am never going for more then 2 weeks with out talking to you again! Too much happens!" I laughed and introduced her to the guys.

"Mal these are my brothers Gerard and Mikey and these are the rest of the guys Bob, Frank and Ray. Guys this is my best friend Malerie." They all said hey and I asked if we could finish practicing latter.

"Sure wanna go to the mall or something?" Gee asked.

"Yeah! Great Idea just let me go tell Mum." I ran inside and told Mum we were headed out. Rianna asked if she could come and I told her I didn't care she look crest fallen when Mom told her she had to stay and clean her room. Poor girl. I grabbed my wallet and ran outside. Only to find Malerie flirting heavily with Mikey! He didn't seem to mind though so I left them alone and got in the car. Wondering what store we hit first? HOT TOPIC! I got 2 new tee shirts and a pair of skinny jeans with chains on them and Malerie got a green plaid skirt and black lace coming out the bottom and a Mistfits Tee. When she went to pay Mikey handed the guy his credit card instead. Man was I LOVING this! Mikey and Malerie..I could see that. We left Hot Topic and went to get some sodas I ordered a diet coke and drank it pretty fast then I went and got another one. I was drinking it and we were all just hanging out in the arcade when I started to feel sick.. it got so bad I had to sit down..I could tell my sugar and plummeting and FAST! But why? I had diet coke.. I should be fine.. but I had drank so much diet stuff I couldn't tell the difference anymore. Uh oh.. Just then Frank came over to see me.

"Whats up Kage?" He asked..I was going down hill fast.

"Frank drink this and tell me if it's diet." He did and said no. Then he looked at me and it clicked that I hadn't eaten in a while and I had just drunk two LARGE Cokes. Oh god my head was spinning! Things started to stop making sense.

I heard Frank yell "Gerard, Mikey! Get over here!" Then I realized I was going to pass out. I saw Gerard running over and then it all went black.

**_Okay guys I know I have two readers and I wanted to thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot. I love getting reviews so keep sending them in! And any suggestions/constructive criticisms are welcome also. _**

**_I know the chapters are really short but I can't write long chapters :( So I'll try to make up for it by updating frequently!_**

**_Xoxo _**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Gerard POV

I was playing Guitar Hero with Ray when I heard Frank yell and I knew instantly that something was wrong. I dropped the game and ran over and then I saw Kage. Oh God. She was pale and her eyes were unfocused then I saw the thing of Coke behind her and I knew it wasn't diet and she hadn't eaten since lunch and it was almost 7. Oh God. Her eyes closed. _I killed an angel. _ I didn't get her food in time, I should have made sure it was diet, I should have gotten her something to eat with it anyway. Oh God. This couldn't be happening.

Malerie POV

Man I liked Mikey! He was cute, funny and a really nice guy! We were talking and having a really nice time.

"So I was wondering" He said! Ah he was going to ask me out! "If you maybe wanted to.." Then I heard Frank yell for Gerard and Mikey and I looked over and saw Kage. Passed out on the floor. Oh God. I ran over to her and saw the thing of coke beside her. Oh no. I took a swig. It wasn't diet. Oh God her sugar must have dropped! I'd seen her like this once before. Right before she found out she had hypoglycaemia. This was not good. She was passed out so getting food into her wasn't an option. She needed an I.V to get sugar in her and fast!

Mikey POV

Damnit! I was about to ask her out and the stupid Frank yelled for me and Gerard I was going to ignore him at least for now, but she looked over to him and went running! Well I better go over too. I jogged over.

"Whats up?" I asked then I was it. Kage passed out on the floor. Malerie was leaning over her to see if she was breathing and check her pulls.

"Shes breathing and all but she need a doctor ASAP! Some one call 911!" She yelled at us. I got out my cell immediately and called 911

Frank POV

A few minutes latter I was driving with Gerard, Ray and Bob to the Hospital. Mikey and Malerire went in the ambulance with Kage since Mal knew her condition and Mikey was family. We got there and a nurse took Gerard in and told the rest us to wait in the waiting room for a little while until they got Kage stable.

Bob POV

Man this was scary! Kage had become like a little sister to all of us! I didn't know what we would do if anything happened to her. They had taken Gerard in. Frank was passing and Ray was sitting with his head in his hands. I figured that I should call her parents and let then know what was going on. I explained to them what happened and that we were at the hospital now.

"We'll be there in 10mins Bob, Thanks" Luke said and hung up.

Mikey POV

The ambulance came and Malerie and I went with her since I was family and Mal knew her condition best. She wasn't looking good.. I can't believe she drank that much sugar with out us even knowing it!

"She isn't breathing!" I heard the paramedic say. NOT BREATHING! Oh god no. We go to the hospital and the doctors rushed to get her an I.V and took her blood for testing. After a few minuets she started to look better and a nurse brought Gerard in.

"Whats going on?" He asked

"Well she stopped breathing in the ambulance but they got her breathing pretty quickly after that. Then got this I.V into her and took her blood for testing and then you came in." Malerie answered. Gerard went pale.

"She stopped breathing."

"Only for a second but that's not uncommon." just then a nurse came in to take more blood. She took a small thing and left. 15 minuets latter the doctor came in.

"Well when she first came in she had very low sugar levels but the I.V seems to be working now and her sugar levels are going up. She just sleeping now her body needs to recuperate and we're going to keep her over night just to keep on eye on her."

"We have friends in the waiting room who I'm sure are really worried would it be alright if we brought them in now?" Malerie asked and the doctor said that was fine but they couldn't stay long and left.

"Well I'm going to go get every one else." Malerie said and left.

Malerie POV

I went into the waiting room and saw that Luke and Tracy were here too. Everyone was looking stressed but calmed down a bit when they saw me.

"Okay guys her sugar levels are up now and she's doing good but she's sleeping and they want to keep her over night just to make sure her sugar stays balanced." everyone sighed and Oh thank god-ed.

"Can we go see her now?" Ray asked

"Yeah just be quite and follow me"

I led them all in and saw Kage was awake but looking groggy. We all went in and hugged her.

"Oh thank God you're all right!" Tracy said

"I'm fine mom." Kage said groggily

"We were so worried! But it looks like you were in good hands" Luke said and smiled at all of us. "Thank you guys so much."

"We really just called 911." Mikey said looking awkward and the other guys pretty much just grunted… except for Gerard.. he look really upset. Just then a nurse came in to shoo anyone who wasn't family out. We said our good byes and I took Frank, Ray and Bob home.

_**Okay guys, I know I said at the beginning that Kage is 15 but I changed it so that shes 16 now, Sadly I don't know how to edit it on Fanfiction with out having to upload the chapter again **__****__** So keep in mind Kage is now 16 and they guys are between 19 and 25ish. I know it's not really true to their real ages but W/E.**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Kage Pov

It was getting late and I had just woken up. I convinced my parents to go and come back in the morning hours earlier. It was a hard fight but I ended up winning. Gerard and Mikey had insisted on staying though. Mikey was in the cot and Gerard was sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I was hungry so I went to buzz the nurse and suddenly I saw my brother looking at me.

"Hungry?" He asked?

"Yeah."

"I'll go get you something"

A while latter he came back with the nurse who had all the stuff for taking my blood (I hated getting needles!) and a ham sandwich.

"Ok Hun I'm going to take a small thing of blood and test your sugar levels again, Okay?" I nodded and held out my arm and looked away. Poke! Ugh I hated this. Finally it was over and I could eat my sandwich! I took a bite and looked over at Gerard.. He looked upset.

"Gee whats wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and looked away but I knew he was lying.

"Something is wrong with you and I want you to tell me"

"You really want to know? Alright. You passed out on the floor of the mall, had to get rushed to the hospital by ambulance and now you're lying here in this hospital bed getting needles shoved up your arm ever couple of hours and I let it happen! It all my fault!" his head dropped and his head was in his hands.

"Gerard.. how is you your fault?" I was really confused.

"I was suppose to take care of you! I shouldn't have let you drink all that shit! and I should have gotten you food before it happened! If I had taken better care of you this wouldn't have happened!"

"Okay Gee calm down. First of all you couldn't have stopped me even if you had wanted too. I would have insisted it was diet and I would be fine and drank it anyway. Second, my sugar was spiked before it happened and I didn't feel like I needed food so I would have told you not to waste money on stuff I wasn't going to eat. There was nothing you could have done and I'm okay now. Third, you take very good care of me and I love being with you Mikey and the rest of the guys! If you didn't take good care of me I wouldn't go any ware with you. You are an awesome older brother and don't you even say other wise of I will kick the shit out of you."

"Okay. I guess your right. I should stop pitying myself. It just when I saw you… It was too much. I freaked out..I..I thought you were gone."

"But I'm not so you can relax now." and I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kage" he said and hugged be back. "You should go back to sleep now Hun the sooner you sleep the sooner you wake up and get to go home"

"Ugh! I can't wait to get out of here! 'Night."

"'Night" and with that we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The next day they took my blood again once and then told me I could go home! Huzzah!

As soon as we walked in to door we were ambushed yet again. Once the ambushing was over Mal said she had to run home to grab some stuff and then she would be back.

"I'll go with you!" Mikey said and they walked out the door. Once they had left I plopped down on the couch, flicked on the T.V and Frank came to sit down beside me.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He said and I smiled at him.

"Well if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be." He smiled awkwardly…I never noticed how intense his eyes were before. They were hazel and expressive.. I'd never seen anything like it before. "Ugh! Shut up brain!" I told me self "Quit being such an idiot and come back down to earth!"

"Kage!" It was my dad.

"Yeah?"

"Come here please!" he called back. I gave Frank another smile and went into the kitchen.

"What's up dad?"

"Your mom and I are going to go help Grandma and Grandpa move tonight and we wont be back until tomorrow evening. Now the kids are going to Uncle Mitch and Aunt Karin's place so you guys have to the house for the night. So just don't get too high, drunk, trash the house and if you do trash the house make sure to clean it up before your mother see it." He said with a smile.

"Awe! Your sooo strict!" I said said sarcastically and gave him a hug

"We'll be good Dad."

"I know you will princess." He said and kissed my head and then Mom came out and I hugged her too and they left. I went back into the living room and sat down.

"What's up?" Gee asked not bothering to look up from what ever he was drawing.

"We have the house to ourselves for the night."

"Awesome!" It was Mikey who had said that. Him and Mal had just come back and were holding hands!

"What's up with the hand holding you two?" I said and raised my eyebrow.

"I asked her out, she said yes." Mikey said and shrugged

"Mikey! You asked my BEST friend out with out asking me first! That breaks the sibling code! And Malerie! You agreed to go out with my BROTHER with you asking ME first! You are an AWEFULL best friend!" They looked taken aback by my response and looked at their toes.

"Gotcha" I said and laughed. Mal laughed and Mikey launched himself at me and started tickling me!

"You little twit!" He said and tickled me more. Gerard, Ray and Bob was laughing and frank was watching intently on the couch beside us.

"Frankie help me!" I screeched. He got up and flung himself on Mikey distracting him enough for me to escape and start hitting Mikey. Frank then got off Mikey and sat back down on the couch I gave up attacking Mikey by myself and sat down too, but Mikey wasn't giving up so easily and was about to resume the tickle torture when frank flung him self on top of me blocking Mike's way and for a second our eyes met and something clicked. My heart stopped and my breath was cough in my throat. Just then Mikey pulled frank off me and started wrestling with him and every one else decided to jump on them and we were all laughing in a huge heap on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Frank POV

Kage, Kage, Kage and Kage is ALL I could think about! She was so perfect! I kept thinking about when we were fooling around with Mikey and I was on top of her and our eyes locked for those few seconds.. Thank God Mikey pulled me off of her or I would have kissed her then and there and that probably would have scared her and sent Mikey and Gerard into a panic attack! All I wanted to do was spend time with her and JUST her! No one to jump in and no one to bother us, but how was I going to make that happen with out seeming stalkerish? This was going to be difficult.

Kage POV

I kept thinking about what happened with me and Frank. I liked him for sure, but I was only 16 and he was 19! He probably though of me as just a kid! I bet he didn't even feel anything when we looked at each other anyway… I should stop thinking about it.. But I couldn't… that was unusual for me too…I never went crazy over guys.

The 7 of us had split up into two cars. One car with me Gerard, Ray and Frank was going to the store to get as much junk food as possible and the second car with Malerie, Mikey and Bob was going to the movie store to get as many movies as possible.

The four of us had split up and I was trying to decide between Dr. Pepper and Root beer when Frank snuck up behind me.

"Boo!" he said and grabbed my shoulders making me jump.

"Holy shit Frank!" He just laughed. I loved his laugh… STOP IT KAGE! RIGHT NOW!

"I would go for the Dr. Pepper." He said pulling a case of that off the shelf and I grabbed some Coke Zero. I saw he was also carrying about 15 huge things of skittles.

"I love skittles." I said…. wow that was lame.

"Me too! Skittles freaking rule over all other candy!"

"I agree! They're the over lord of all candy." we got to the check out, paid and went back to the car Gerard and Ray were already waiting. When we got home Bob, was sitting on the couch playing with his Itouch and Mikey and Malerie were sitting together they looked so cute I almost felt bad dragging Mal away up to my room, but this was important.

"What's so important that you had to drag me away from your supper sexy brother to tell me it?" she asked.

"Okay One, if you ever calmly brother "Supper sexy" again I will vomit on you. Two, it's Frank."

"I figured."

"You know me too well. Ugh! I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Wow that's not like you at all.."

"I know! He came over to talk to me earlier and told me he was really glad I was okay and then I noticed his eyes.. they're hazel.. and then started I thinking about him and remember when Mikey was attacking me and Frank jumped on top of me to stop him from tickling me again?"

"Yeah."

"Well when he was on me our eyes locked for a second and.. something sort of… clicked. Ugh but he's 19 and probably just thinks of me as a kid! He probably didn't even feel the "click"."

"It's ok sweetie." she said gave me a hug "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mal. You're great." and we got out on and went back down stairs.

**_Hey guys I'm posting this now because I feel bad leaving you hanging XD I have a few more chapters so far and I'm just revising them a bit, but they should be up either tomorrow or the next day because I'm having a friend come stay with me and I'm not telling anyone I know about this yet XD I'll post one more chapter after this and then you might have to wait a day or two _****_L_******

**_Xoxo_**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Frank POV

The girls came down stairs and we started the night by "watching" "Psycho" Kage got up to get a soda and a snack.. BY HERSELF! I immediately got up and followed her (I know, I'm a stalker). She was looking for something in the fridge.

"Hey" I said

"Hey what's up Frank?" she asked

"Not too much… You seem preoccupied. What are you thinking about?"

Kage POV

I was thinking about HIM! But as if I was going to tell him that. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I was thinking about what I wanted my stage name to be.."

"Well I'm guessing your planning to go by Way."

"Yeah but I can't figure out a first name! It's bugging me.."

"Hm.." he said. I suddenly noticed he was moving closer and closer to me.. "How about "Raylee?" he said.

"Raylee?"

"Yeah." he was really close to me now.

"I like it"

Frank POV

"I like you." Crap! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Her beautiful green eyes went huge! Damnit!

"Really?" she asked. Well there was no point lying now.

"Yeah." and I don't know why but I slipped my arms around her waste. They felt so good there, like it was a perfect fit. I pulled her closer to me instinctively

"Good" she said and I leaned down and kissed her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Kage POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I couldn't believe this was happening! I started to get dizzy and had to remind my self to breath. We finally broke apart and we just stared into each others eyes. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. It was too much to bear. I loved him. I was sure of it.

Frank POV

I we were just standing there looking at each other, holding each other. I could have stayed like this forever, her emerald eyes looking at me like she knew me better then anyone else ever could. She was so beautiful. All I wanted, all I could ever want was her. I loved her. I couldn't stop myself and I kissed her again. This time more deeply. The feeling of her mouth against mine was the most right thing in the world. I didn't know if I would ever be able to let her go.

After what felt like forever but still wasn't long enough she pulled away.

"We better get back in there" she said

"I guess your right" she smiled at me. She had the most breath taking smile. We went back in and sat down on the couch and I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We all decided to just sleep in the living room and got out sleeping bags and pillows. I went to grab mine with the guys out of our room.

"Hey Frankie what's going on with you and Kage?" It was Gerard. What was I going to tell him? I'm in love with your 16 year old sister so I followed her into the kitchen and made out with her. Hope you don't mind. Yeah I'm sure he would take that well.

"Um…" That was all I could come up with.

"Frank you better tell me now or I'll go and ask Kage and she'll tell me everything." I knew he was right so I just came out with it.

"I think I love her. Wait no that's a lie. I DO love her. I've never been so sure of anything."

"Okay. You hurt her I'll hurt you, other then that you have my consent." That was easier then I expected..

"Thanks buddy. Just keep it a secret for now. I'll tell who ever askes."

"Will do. Now get out there lover boy!"

Kage POV

I got my stuff threw it on the floor and went to sit on the couch again. a few minutes latter the guys came back and Gerard came to whisper something in my ear.

"Frankie spilled. No one else but me knows." he said and winked. Frank came over and sat with be again. We ended up watching some horror movie that I can't remember the name of. I ended up falling a sleep on the couch with Frank.


	19. Chapter 19

-CHAPTER 19

Frank POV

I woke up the next morning on the couch with my arms around Kage and my face nestled into her hair..Mmm.. Her hair smelled so good. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at her. She was so peaceful looking when she slept. She soon stirred and looked up at me and I just smiled at her, she smiled back and since no one else was up yet I kissed her and she kissed me back so softy and sweetly. I wanted EVERY morning to be like this one.

"Morning" I said once we pulled away from each other.

"Morning"

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" I smiled back at her and started running my fingers through her wavy brown hair and she nestled closer to my chest. We just sat like that for a long time until she looked up and me.

"You need something to eat don't you?" I asked her, she nodded. I scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen and she laughed. It sounded like bells. I sat her down on the counter.

"Well milady we have many wonderful brands of cereal, which one is to your liking?"

"Hmm.. I think I'll have the Mini wheat's."

"As you wish." I said and bowed to her and she giggled again. I got the both of us some cereal once we were finished eating I asked her what she wanted to do.

"We could take off before the rest of them wake up" she said putting her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"I like that idea."

Kage POV

"Lets go then." I said and pulled him out the door. It was still early and the mist was yet to go so I took him down to the pond by my house.

"When ever I can bring myself to get out of bed this early I come here" I said "It's so pretty."

"But not as pretty as you." He whispered in my ear from behind me wrapped his arms around my waste then ducked his head on my shoulder.

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be,"

"So yes then?" and I turned around. He didn't answer though he just kissed me and held me close to him. We kissed for a long time, until I noticed the fog going away.

"They're going to be up soon." he said

"I guess so." I said pouting.

"We better getting going." he said and kissed my softly one more time and we started walking

**_You wanted it you got it! I felt bad leaving you hanging ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! With out your reviews I would have given up by now._**

**_Xoxo_**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

We got back and every one was up.

"Kage! Upstairs! Now!" Malerie said a dragged me upstairs.

"Ware were you! And what is going on with you and Frank! You two go into the kitchen for EVER and then come back all cuddly, fall asleep together and then take off in the morning! Dish."

"Okay well when I went to get a snack last night Frank told me he liked me…Oh! That reminds me I've got my stage name! It's Raylee."

"Yes, yes that's all lovely now back to Frank!"

"Well he told me he liked me and I told him I liked him too and he kissed me, and.."

"HE KISSED YOU?!"

"Yeah.."

"Well? How was it?"

"No words can describe it, Mal."

"Okay, Okay go on." she prompted.

"And this morning when I woke up he said he loved me, and I said I loved him too."

"That's a big thing to tell someone. Did you mean it?"

"I've never meant something so much in my life."

"Wow."

"Anyway this morning I just took him to the pond and I guess I'm his girlfriend now."

"Okay well your free to go.. Mostly cause I want to get back to your sup… Mikey."

We went down stairs and I'm guessing Frank got ambushed because all the guys knew.

"Kage! How could you go out with my BEST friend with you asking me! And Frank how could you ask my sister our with out asking me!" Mikey said in a bad imitation of my voice.

"Haha, very funny Michael."

"Don't call me that." I rolled my eyes and Frank came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"Oh come on!" Every one but Mal groaned. SHE had a huge smile on her face and went over to stand by Mikey. He put his arm around her waste and kissed her head,

"Wait to be consistent Mike." Frank said sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

My parents got home that night and and we went back to Jersey the next day and Malerie couldn't' come this time because she had to go to a family reunion this week, but we decided to come back in a week for a weekend and she would come back with us then.

We had just gotten back from Jersey and I was feeling grubby from the flight so I decided to take a shower. Once I was done I straightened my hair, put some eye-liner, got dressed and went down stairs.

"Kaaaaggeeee!! Oh baby sister! Come see big brother Mikeyyy!!"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." I said walking into the living room and sitting on Franks lap.

"Come on! I bet the guys I could beat you at guitar hero!"

"You can not."

"Let's test it."

"Fine." I said and took the guitar from him. I put the disk in and selected "Dead".

"You think you can beat me at my own song?"

"Mhm." I said and the song started. 3 minuets latter I had kick his ass.

"You just got your ass kick big bro."

"You beat me. At my own song." He said shocked.

"That I did." I said and sat down with Frank again. Just then Gerard came in.

"Guess who's playing a show in Toronto next Friday? I'll tell you who! My Chemical Romance and surprise guest!"

"Your kidding! That's like two hours away from my place!"

"Why yes. Yes it is. So we'll pick Mal up before the show and then go back to your place for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes!" Mikey exclaimed. He had been pretty down since leaving Malerie.

"Wonderful! Now I need some knew cloths who wants to go to the mall?" I said.

"Hm…Encourage my girlfriend to get trashy cloths or sit here with a bunch of ugly guys. I think I'll go with option number one" Frank said and I smacked him in the head.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll go with you." I laughed went to get my coat. 15 minuets latter we were at you guessed it. HOT TOPIC! I picked out a red plaid tutu dress, Black pea coat, 4 tee-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"I want a hair cut." I said well walking by a hair salon.

"Okay but why?"

"I'm bored with it"

"Okay well let's go."

"I want it to be a surprise! Why don't you go look around and I'll call you when it's done." I said and smiled at him. He kissed me quickly

"Don't take to long." and with that he left.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Frank POV

I was looking at when Kage called. I went back to the hair salon and then I saw her. Her hair was still long but it was black now, had more layers at the top and blue tips. I loved it! I scooped her up and spun her around and kissed her.

Kage POV

Yet again I had to remind myself to breath. One of these days I was going pass out and die from lack of oxygen and it would be all his fault! He let me go

"I love it!" He said

"I'm glad you like it." I said and kissed him again.

"Lets go home and show that guys."

"Right-tay"

When we got home and I came in the door jaws dropped.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!" Gerard screamed. I laughed.

"Well, my name is Hilda and I've beaten her, kidnapped her, stolen her boyfriend and shaved her head."

"Well that's not very friendly."

"No it's not."

They all finished staring at me and I went upstairs to relax a bit. I put my new cloths away and went to check my Facebook (Yes I'm a Facebook junkie. Got a problem? I don't care.) I was reading a message from my mom when I heard a knock on the door and Frankie walked in. I closed my stuff and shut the computer.

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"I missed you." He said kissing my head and went to sit on my bed. I got up and joined him. One I was settled into his arms he asked me something.

"I've been thinking about what we're going to do about the media, do you want to keep this a secret or tell people?" He asked well tracing his fingers up and down my arm.

"I hadn't thought about that.. Maybe we could keep it a secret for now and when people start seeing us out together and rumours start we could confirm it. It's just I don't want people saying stuff like "Oh she's only singing with them because she's Franks girlfriend." They're already going to be saying stuff like that because I'm Gee and Mikey's sister and them thinking we were together before we started touring will only make it worse"

"You're right. We'll do that then." He said and kissed me softly.

"Have I told you that I love you today? Because I do." He said and pulled me on top on him.

"I love you too." and I kissed him. We decided to put on a movie, but we didn't spend a lot of time watching it. We mostly got high off skittles talked and spent a lot of time kissing each other. It was 2am when we I finally in each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

It was Friday morning. The tour buss was full of our bags, coffee skittles and some other shit we didn't really care about. It was early so I had had about 6 cups of coffee.

"Mikeeeyyy!!" I screamed and jumped on my brothers back. "We're going on tour!! Yay!! I loovee you!" Frank who had just as much coffee as me was jumping up and down in front of Ray.

"Ray, Ray, Ray!! Let's dance!! Dance with me Toro! Dance or I will go eat 5 things of Skittles!

"Okay!" and Ray started dancing

"Dance like a monkey Toro! Muahahaha!"

"I am not dancing like a monkey!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Kage! Come control your boyfriend!"

"Well…I WOULD like to see you dance like a monkey Ray." I said.l Just then Gerard came out of the house.

"Kage, Frankie! Leave Ray a lone and calm the fuck down! It's 6am! Get in the bus and sleep for Gods sakes!

"Well that was ferocious." I said jumped on Franks back and we went into the buss.

3 HOURS LATTER

Every one was just waking up and Frank and I were watching "Nightmare before Christmas" when the coffee wore off and I got up and went to my bunk. I woke up a few hours latter to Gerard screaming

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY STOP THE GOD DAMN BUS!" I got up and changed into a black fishnet shirt with a blue tube-top that matched the tips of my hair, black skinny jeans with rips all over them, a pair of hot pink converse and put some eye-liner on.

"What's going on?"

Bob answered

"Gerard saw a starbucks"

"Figures"

I didn't want any coffee, but I got off with them anyways to stretch my legs.

"You normal now?" It was Frankie.

"Yeah, sadly."

"You getting coffee?"

"Nah"

"Me either. I've had my dose of insanity for a while, but you know the bus IS empty for the next few minuets." I smiled at him and we went back into the buss.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

We were at my house now. We went in said Hi to everyone dropped our stuff off grabbed and grabbed a snack. Mikey being the wonderfully un-obnoxious person that he is decided it would be a wonderful idea to fun through the house screaming "KAGE LOVES FRANKIE" about 50 times.

"You and Frank are together now?" My mom asked. I hit Mikey in the head and said "wait to go"

"Yeah mom, we are. I was going to tell you tonight but this joker over here beat me to it."

"That's great sweetie!"

"Thanks mom" I said and hugged her.

"Okay guys we gotta go get Mal and head down to Toronto!" Bob yelled into the house.

"Malerie!! Let's go guys!" Mikey exclaimed to bounced out the door.

5 minuets latter we were at Mal's Place as soon as the bus was stopped Mike jumped out the door and gave her one of the biggest bear hugs ever. He came back on the bus with her absolutely beaming.

"Mal! I missed you so damn much!" I said and hugged her too.

"I missed you guys too!"

"Alright guys! Lets hit the road!

2 hours latter we were in Hair and make-up. The hair stylist had washed and straightened my hair perfectly and now the make-up..er..person was doing my face. When she was done my face was pale white with a lot of black eye-liner, a bit of sparkly blue shadow on my eye lids and glossy red lips. Next stop wardrobe. I changed into a pair of denim, white shorts paired with torn black leggings, a green tank top, a black leather jacket and black all-stairs.

I had just gotten finished changing when the guys came in with Mal.

"How are you feeling?" Gee asked

"Nervous, pumped and slightly nauseated."

"You're going to be great!" Mal said and hugged me.

"You're always most nervous back-stage before the show, but one you start playing your fine." Ray said

"Thanks Ray" I said and smiled

"Well were on in five so we'll see you in a bit." Bob said.

"Thanks guys. See you in a few!" Frank came over and gave me a hug.

"You're going to be great! and you'll have a blast up there too." He gave me a quick kiss and left.

I went back stage and hung out with Mal until I head the song before teenagers playing. The sound guys got me all wired up.

"Okay guys this is a song about what some of you are and what all of you use to be!" Gerard said into the Mic. That was my signal that "Teenagers" was next.

"_They gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen you of you!_ Put your hands together for me and Mikey's baby sister Miss. Raylee Way!

I walked out and people cheered! As soon as I heard them I was no longer nervous and started singing.

"_Because they sleep with a gun and keep on eye on you son so they can watch all the things you do!"_

"_Because the drugs never work they gonna give you a smirk cause they got methods of keeping you clean"_

"_They gonna rip off your heads! Your aspirations to shreds"_

Together _"ANOTHER COG IN THE MURDER MACHINE!" _

It was the best night of my life! I had a blast! We finished with "Dead"

"Goodnight Toronto! We had a blast!" Gee yelled into the mic

"Thanks for being such a great crowd! I wouldn't have wanted my first concert any place else!" and we finished the show and walked off stage.

**_OKay guys! I know how this is going to end XD! But I'm having so much fun with this I hate to end it soon :( So bear with me!_**

**_AND I AM NOT ADDING ANYMORE UNTILL 1-SweetRevenge-1 ADDS AT LEST 2 CHAPTERS TO HER "Heart Full Of Hope" FANFIC (It's really good! You should check it out XD)!_**

**_Xoxo _**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"That's was so much fun!"

"You were awesome Kage!

"Not as awesome as you Gee" I said and hugged him.

Just then Ray came out.

"Okay guys. We have a press conference tomorrow to answer questions about Kage. So we've gotta go like now rest up and then be back in T.O Tomorrow around 5ish for the conference at 8."

"Alright" We all said packed up and left.

We got back and every one is was in bed. We went to our rooms and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up around 6 to get a drink and noticed Malerie wasn't in my room anymore, but I was too tired to do anything about it went back to bed.

I got up again at 11:30 and Mal was back in my room fast asleep. I decided to let her sleep for a while longer and went down stairs. Every one was at the table, but Mikey. I sat down grabbed some breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kage did you see Mikey last night? I woke up last night around 6 and he was missing." Gee asked. Oh. My. God. I was NOT telling them anything!

"No I didn't see him at all." It's wasn't a lie. "He probably got up to get some food or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I decided not to ask Mal or Mikey about anything. It wasn't my business and if they wanted to tell me they could.

About on hour latter Mal and Mikey got up and we got ready said bye to my family got back in the bus and headed back to Toronto.

We got there around 5:30. The conference was going to be on T.V so we had to get our hair and make up done again. Once we were out of hair and make up I put on the red plaid tutu dress I got at hot topic with Frank, Black skinny jeans, a leather jacked and you guessed it CONVERSE! I came out of my dressing room and Ray told be we were on in 5. I went out and found the guys.

"You ready for this?" Mikey asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then I heard our signal and stepped out in front of all the reporters.

**_I'm back! 1-SweetRevenge-1 posted a new chapter (go read it!) So here's mine XD. Btw Sweetie I'm waiting for a new chapter now XD_**

**_Xoxo_**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Flashes all over the place. It was blinding! I found my seat and sat down, Gerard and Mikey on either side of me.

"Hi I'm Gerard, This is Mikey, Bob, Frank, Ray and Raylee. I know your dying to ask us some questions so heres how were gonna do it. You guys will raise your hands if you have a question, I will point to you then you will tell us who your question is for and ask it and we'll do our best to answer. Shoot!" Instantly just about every ones hand was up.

"Okay.. You in the green dress." Gee said and a girl in her late 20s stood up.

"My question is for you Gerard. At your concert last You referred to Raylee as you and Mikey's sister. Is this true?"

"Why yes, yes it is." More hands

" Black suit, Purple tie."

"If she is your sister how come we never heard of her before?"

"Because we didn't know she was our sister." The guy sat down looking puzzled.

"You." Gee said and pointed.

"How come you didn't know she was your sister? and Raylee did you know they were your brothers?"

"We didn't know because our mom had her with out telling anyone and put her up for adoption. Your turn Raylee."

"No, I didn't know." I said.

"Orange shirt, white skirt."

"My question is for Raylee, Did you know you were adopted? And how did you become reunited with Gerard and Mikey?

"No, I didn't know until Gerard and Mikey showed up on my door step and my parents told me."

"Do you resent your parents for not telling you?"

"No, they did what they thought was best."

"Okay, I'm getting bored of picking people. Security guy can you do it?"

"Of course ." A guy new guy stood up.

"My question if for either Gerard, or Mikey. How did you find out about Raylee if your mother kept her a secret?"

"She was going to go to Europe and told us about her before she left." Mikey answered. New reporter.

"How did you find her?"

"Our mom left the name of the adoption agency, we called them asked about Raylee, got her phone number, talked to her parents and set up a day for us to come meet her." New reporter.

"Raylee, how did you react when you found out you were adopted?"

"I was shocked at first, then I just accepted it after about half an hour. I wasn't upset if that's what your asking." New reporter.

"How do your parents feel about you being on tour?"

"They are very supportive and glad that I'm with my brothers." New repoter.

"This if for anyone, is the band going to recording anytime soon?"

"We plan on being in the studio after the tour." Bob answered.

"Okay I think that's enough questions." Gerard said and we got up (More flashes) and left.

**_Yay! 1-SweetRevenge-1 posted more XD This chapter is for you Sweetie! I'm looking forward to the next one!_**

**_Xoxo_**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

We were all back stage and Mal was telling me how awesome us sitting there talking to reporters was and Ray was on the phone with some one. He got off and came over to us.

"Okay guys, that was Much Music. They want to do a last minuet interview before we leave."

"Alright." We all said and got in the bus and headed over.

We got there with minuets to spare. We had our make-up touched up quickly and got our there with seconds to spare. We were being interviewed by Sarah Taylor.

"Hi I'm Sarah Taylor and I'm here with My Chemical Romance and Raylee Way!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay I think most of you guys saw the press conference today!" More cheering.

"Well I've got a few more questions for these guys! So lets get started!"

"Okay guys how was the decision to have Raylee sing with you guys made?"

"Well it was my idea." Ray said "She was singing along to our music in the car one day and she was great! So I told the guys about my idea and they loved it! After fighting with Raylee a bit she agreed and here we are!"

"Fighting?"

"She refused to do it at first." Frank answered. "She thought she would wreck our songs, but she could resist my charm and good looks and agreed to come."

"Oh yes Frank, That's what got me!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"So Raylee, after last nights show and the press conference I think the boys are wondering if you have a boyfriend!" Lots of whooping… Uh oh.

"Yeah, I do." I said and pouted.

"Ooh! Do we get a name?"

"Sorry."

"Alright. Guys! How do you all feel about Raylee hanging out with you so much?"

"Well I love it." Frank said. "Shes really fun to have around."

"I like it when she doesn't steel my hair straighter!" Mikey said.

"I borrowed it once you drama queen!" I said and laughed, Mikey pouted and Frank slapped his head.

"I'm with Frank." Bob said.

"Me too." Ray said.

"Shes great! I don't know how we ever got along with out her!" Gerard said. I was flattered.

"Raylee, whats it like living with a bunch of guys?"

"It's the most fun I've ever had!"

"Awesome! Were you a My Chem fan before you met Gerard and Mikey?"

"I was the biggest, most obsessed, stalkerish, fan girl ever to have existed!"

"Oh god she was! I walked into her room for the first time and our music was blasting and she had posters of us all over the place!" Gerard said.

"Haha! So Raylee did you ever have a crush on Gerard and Mikey before they found you?"

"I am proud to say that I did not."

"Okay Now lets go to fan questions."

"This is from Lexi. "I loved the show last nigh and your really good Raylee! Here's my question. Would you ever date anyone in the band?"

"Well Lexi if I told you that I would have to kill you and every one else in the audience."

"Okay here's one from Katie. "Gerard I think you're really sexy! Would you ever date a fan?"

"No I would not date a fan. Sorry!"

"Okay and two more. This is from Brendon, "Gerard and Mikey how would you respond if some guy started hitting on Raylee?"

"Well I would kick his ass." Mikey said.

"I would ask if he was bothering her and if she said yes then I'd kick his ass. If she said no I'd stare daggers at him until he backed off. Unless I knew they guy really well." Gerard said.

"Alright last one! This is from Jackie "Raylee I'm guessing you don't have any other older siblings. If I'm right whats it like to suddenly have two older brothers?"

"You're right I do not have any other older siblings. I actually really like it!....except for when they think they can steel my make-up because they're my older siblings." I said and every one laughed.

"Alright guys that's all we have time for today! We'll see you next time and you guys have a great tour!"

We waved good bye, Grabbed Mal and got back on the bus


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Touring, Touring, Touring was all we had been doing for the past 3 weeks! I didn't mind it but we had a weeks break now and we were at my place. The guys had gone out paint-balling with my dad and my brother, my sisters were at their friends houses and my mom was out shopping. SO it was just me and Mal. I had just gotten in for letting the dog out when I heard Mal in the bathroom. I went over to see her and saw that she was barfing!

"Oh my God Mal!" I exclaimed and ran over to hold her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now." She said, but I was worried. Hold on..CLICK!

"Mal, When was your last period…."

"33 days ago.."

"Okay, you and Mikey had sex a the day after the first concert.. So three weeks ago, you're late for your period and you're puking your guts out."

"You knew!"

"Yeah I woke up and you were gone and then the next morning Gee said Mikey went missing too. At the same time you did. Don't worry I didn't tell them anything. Now you stay here and I'll go get a pregnancy test."

"Okay." she said and sighed.

I got back 15 minuets latter and gave Malerie the test and she went into the bathroom. She came out a few minuets latter and we waited. Went it was time to check the test Mal asked me to do it for her.

"I'm too scared."

"What ever it says it's going to be fine, Mal. We're going to see you through it." I said and hugged her. I went into the bathroom, looked at the test and went back out.

"Well? What did it say?"

"It's positive."

"Oh God."

"It's going to be okay Mal! You're going to be a great mom, Mikey's going to be a great dad and Gerard and I are going to spoil our cute, little nice or nephew to death!"

"Okay Kage. Thank you. Will you come with me to tell Mikey?"

"Of course!"

Oh my God! My best friend and brother are going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt! Holy shit!


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Malerie POV

The guys had just walked in the door. I went weak at the knees when I saw Mikey. Thank fully Kage was there holding my arm.

"Go on." she prompted me.

"Mikey?" I said

"What's up sweetie?" He and said and came over to kiss me.

"I need to talk to you… alone."

"Okay." He said looking confused.

"We can go to my room." Kage said and we went up. I sat down on the bed and Kage sat beside me. Thank God she was here or I would have passed out by now! It just hit me that she was going to be my baby's aunt.. I couldn't think of a better aunt.

"So what's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey sit down." He did what he was told.

"Mikey…I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant." I said and started crying. Mikey came over and knelt beside me.

"Baby, why are you crying? We're going to have a baby! This is great news! You don't need to cry. I love you and our baby. Every things going to be great!" He was amazing!

"I love you too." I said and kissed him and as soon as I did I stopped worrying and knew every thing was going to be ok.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk." Kage said and left.

Kage POV

I left to let them be alone for a while.

I went down stairs to grab a snack and Frankie came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Hello Auntie Kage."

"You figured it out?"

"I found box for the test in the trash."

"Okay, just let them tell every one else, okay?"

"Alright." He said and kissed me. We broke apart after a little while and Mikey and Malerie came down.

'I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!" Mikey screamed about 50 times running through that house! Frank, Mal and I were laughing our asses off! But Ray, Bob and Gee were shocked!

"WAIT! HOLD IT!" Gerard said grabbing Mikey by the back of the shirt. He looked at Mal.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH THIS LOOSER?" We all fell on the floor laughing.

"Gee our turn!" I grabbed him and we ran through the house singing

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CUTE LITTLE NICE OR NEPHEW!" Just then my mom came home and heard us and Jay and my Dad came out looking scared.

"Malerie are you pregnant with Mikey's kid?!" My mom asked.

"Yes."

"Mal that's wonderful! We better call your parents." They called Mal's parents and told them what had happened and they wanted her to come home for the night, bring Mikey and talk. Mal and Mikey got left and Gerard and I were still happy dancing. Just then Jay started hitting things.

"What's up Jay?"

"I'm gonna kill Mikey for steeling Malerie from me! I had a 10 year plan to get her to fall in love with me!" He said and huffed out of the room and we started laughing our asses off again!


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

The next day I got up at 12pm and my Dad came over to talk to me.

"Hey sweetie, we're having a gala dinner at work tonight to announce our new merger. You guys want to come?"

"Sure dad just let me go ask them." Gee, Bob and Ray were getting some songs together and were going to record some rough copies tonight so they couldn't come but Frank could. I called Mal's house and she said her and Mikey would come and that they were going to come over in about on hour. I went back to find my Dad, He was on the computer when I found him.

"Hey Dad, Me, Frankie, Mikey and Mal are going tonight. The other guys had to record some stuff for the new album."

"Okay sweetie. Here are your tickets. I gotta go help set up. I'll see you there latter!" He said and kissed my head.

"Bye Daddy!"

By 5 o'clock the four of us were ready to leave. I had my hair straightened, a bit of blue shadow under my eyes that matched my hair and a black baby doll dress on. Mal had a strapless, navy blue dress that went down to just below her knees and the boys were looking very handsome in their tuxes. We took my Hummer to the gala and I drove. Man I missed driving this thing! I love it so much…even if it only got 7miles to the gallon. We went in and I saw my dad.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi honey you guys look great!"

"You too Daddy."

"Why don't you kids go and dance a while?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" Frankie said pulling me onto the dance floor. We danced for about 4 songs and went to take our seats. We sat down and some one came over to see us.

"Kage?" A tall, tan, brown haired, boy my age with a…German.. no Austrian! aAcent asked me.

"BENNY!" I screamed and hugged him! "How are you? It's been too long!"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic! What are you doing here?"

"My fathers company is the other company involved in the merge so the family came down to see you!" He said smiling

"Oh my God! Why didn't they tell me?"

"We wanted you to be surprised!"

"Umm…Kage? Who is this.." Frankie said

"Oh! Benny this is my boyfriend Frank, my brother Mikey and you already know Malerie."

"Hello Malerie."

"Hey Benny."

"Guys this is my cousin Benedict." Frankie looked relieved and they all shook hands.

"Kage? You say this man is your brother?"

"Yes he is I'll explain all that latter. Will you be staying with us? And is the rest of your family here?"

"Ya Ya, They are all here, but Philo and Nathan are with Rianna at your home."

"So just Tabby is here?"

"Yes, do you want to do see her?"

"Yes!" We went over to ware Tabeia was sitting and I hugged her and introduced her to the rest of the guys. She had dark brown hair and tan skin like her brother, but she was slight. She also had a very pretty face.

"Kage! How are you? Nathan (pronounced Na-Ton) can't wait to see you! Kage this and Kage that is all he speaks of!" Nathan was only 5 and didn't understand I was his cousin.

"Sounds like I've got some competition" Frankie said slipping his arms around my waste.

"Benny how long will you be here for?" I asked. We only had a week off tour…If they stayed longer then that I would have to leave them.

"Only a week"

"Wonderful! I have so much to tell you!" Mikey announced he would be right back and went to the wash room. Just then a man came up to me and said.

"Raylee Way!" I looked over and he took my picture! Oh shit! I saw a swarm bunch of reporters all over the place. Damnit! Right then my Dad came running over.

"Some one must have tipped off the press I have a car waiting by the door back door waiting to take you guys and Benny and Tabby home."

"Thanks Dad! I'm sorry!"

"No need for apologies! Go!" Then I realised Mikey wasn't with us.

"Frankie go with them to the car! I'll be back in a minuet with Mikey!" Flashed all over the place.. I heard people yelling at me, but I ignored them. I got to the boys wash room just as Mikey was walking out.

"Mikey some recognised us and tipped off the press! We've gotta go like now!"

"Okay!" He said and we dashed for the back door. One we were in the car the driver took off and we were safe.

**_Okay guys, the computer I have all must stuff saved on is being a douch bag. So untill I get it fixed this is it :(_**

**_Xoxo_**


	31. Author note

**_Hey guys! I decided to just start re-writing the story on this computer because it looks like my laptop isn't getting fixed anytime soon :\ So as soon as I'v got some stuff down I'll update :D Just wanted to let you know!_**

**_I love you all!_**

**_BulletGirl~_**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Benny POV

What was that!? Something strange was going on with Kage..

"Kage, what was that?" I asked.

"I'll explain every thing once we get home, I promise."

"Alright.."

Kage POV

Few! That was close! We got home and I called Gerard and Ray and told them to get over here ASAP. They got home about 15 minutes latter and I introduced them to Tabea and Benny. Then Rianna came down from upstairs.

"Hey! You guys are back! Hold on I'll go get Philo and Nathan! And she ran back upstairs.

"I guess the explaining will have to wait.."

Bang, Bang, Bang!! "Kage!" And they started babbling away to me in German the looks on the guys faces was priceless when I started babbling back! After Nathans 3 proposal we sent them all to bed. They weren't too happy about that, but they went.

"You speak German?!" All the guys asked at once

"Not very well.." I said

"You never told us that!"

"You never asked.."

" Alright Kage, Explain." Tabby said and we all sat down.

"Okay are we the only ones who know nothing?" Gee asked?

"I'll explain everything is you would all shut up!" I said

"Okay, talk,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You are adopted, these guys are your brothers, you are going out with Frank Iero, Malerie is going out with Frank and shes pregnant and you are Raylee Way!?" Benny exclaimed.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Wow.. we missed a lot.."

"It all happened pretty quickly. Anyway Why don't we get changed and go pick up some snacks and movies?"

"Sounds good." They all said.

We all got changed into normal cloths and decided there was no need for us all to go out so Mikey, Ray and Mal just went and the rest of us stayed home.

"Hey guys!" My dad called and we went out to meet them.

"Hey mom and dad, Sigrid, Manfred!"

"Kage! It is so good to see you! Don't worry your parents explained everything to us." Sigrid said

"Oh that's good!" Benny and tabby came in and said Hi to my parents.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you guys were alight and drop some stuff off. And were going to go out for dessert, do you guys want to come?" My Dad asked.

"No thanks, I think were just going to hang out here and eat junk food and watch scarry movies."

"Okay sweetie, just keep your blood sugar in mind and Benny make sure she does that!"

"I will uncle Luke."

"Okay then. Don't wait up!"

"'Kay love you guys!"

"Love you too!"

5 minuets latter Ray, Mikey and Mal got back with a couple cases of coke zero, coffee, some movies (including one of my favorites SWEENY TODD) and SKITTLES!

"Awesome job guys!"

"Why thank you!" Mall said.

"GUYS! ARE WE GOING TO SIT AROUND AND TALK LIKE A BUNCH OF CHEERLEADERS OR ARE WE GOING TO WATCH SOME GUYS GET THEIR THROATS SLICES OPEN BY AN INSANE PSYCO MANIC!" Gerard screamed.

"We're coming!" I yelled back and we had an awesome night getting sick to our stomachs and singing like insane psycho maniacs! I'm surprised the kidlets slept through it all..


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

We all fell asleep in a heap in the living room. I woke up at about 11 and noticed Mal was gone. I got up to go find her and found her in the bathroom… puking her guts out.

"Oh my God Mal!" I ran over to hold her hair. I waited until she was done and got her a glass of water.

"You O.K?"

"Yeah, Thanks"

"Whats going on?" It was Mikey in the door way and when he saw Malerie he did not look happy.

"She's fine Mike just leave her alone for a bit."

"Okay…" and just when he left Mal started tossing her cookies again. I held her hair and Mikey came running back in.

"MIKEY WAY! OUT!" I screamed at him and he gave me a dirty looks and left.

Once she was done I decided to take her home at least for a while so she could freshen up and have some time to herself. I got home to grab my wallet and go try to find Mal some anti-nausea pills when Mikey stopped me.

"How is she?"

"She's okay, but she is pregnant.. Stuff like this is going to happen a lot bro and quick tip, when it does happen no girl wants her boyfriend watching her puke her guts out.."

"I just wish I could do something! I hate seeing her like this."

"She'll be okay Mikey, she's not upset about it. I mean she doesn't like being sick all the time but she's going to have your baby and she's really, really exited about that, so don't worry."

"Okay, thanks Kage. Look I've got something to tell you.."

'Okay, but can it wait? I'm just going to get some anti-nausea pills for Mal."

"Yeah we can talk latter.."

"Alright I'll be back ASAP!"

I got to the store and grabbed as many different brands of anti-nausea pills as I could. I was in the check out when I saw a bunch of magazines with my picture on them! They all had head lines that said stuff like.

"RAYLEE WAY AND FRANK IERO DATEING? WHO IS MIKEY WAYS MYSTERIE GIRL?"

I pulled my hoodie up and grabbed a few of the magazines, paid, got into my pollution machine and went home. As soon as I got home Mikey grabbed me and dragged me away from everyone else..

"Okay Mikey, shoot."

"I'm going to propose to Malerie."


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"WHAT!"

"Oh God! You think it's an awful idea! Please Kage! I really need your help!"

"No. no! I think it's a great idea! AHH!! I'm so exited! What do you need my help with?"

"Oh thank God! Well I want it to be special and I was hoping you would help he with that, picking out the ring and such. And don't' worry I already talked to her parents about it last night and they think it's a good idea too."

"Wonderful! Okay I'll help. But I think we should wait until we're back in Jersey next week."

"We're back in Jersey next week?"

"Yeah we're playing shows around there so we're going to spend a few nights at home and then we're back on the road."

"Shows how much I know!" and we both laughed.

"I'll think up some ideas and we can talk in Jersey, just keep in mind Mal will be there so we've gotta keep it quiet."

"Sounds good. Thanks kage, I'm really glad you're going to be my baby's aunt."

"Me too bro. Now I suggest you go shower before she gets home, you smell!"

"Wait to kill the moment sis." Mikey said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little sister it's what I do!"

"Well I guess I should shower.."

"Don't forget the heater!"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME AND I WAS VERY WARM!" I just laughed.

I went back inside and called a band/family meeting.

"What's up Kage?" Bob asked.

"This is what's up." I said and threw the magazines on the coffee table.

"What the.." Ray said and picked one up.

"Shit." Gerard said.

"Well this is just peachy." Frank said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked

"Well I think you guys should just leave it and not say anything for now." My Dad said.

"I agree with dad." I said and everyone else agreed too.

"Well this will be easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie.."

"CHILDREN IN THE ROOM!" We all yelled at Gerard at the same time.

"Sorry! I forgot.." The kidlets all looked shocked.

"What was that all about!?" They asked

"He was about to reveal our supper secret pumpkin pie recipe." I said in English and German.

"Ohhh…"

**_I'M BACK! *happy dances*_**

**_I finally gave up on my laptop :( sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I've got school keeping my busy but I'll try to add more frequently! Reviews are appreciated! _**

**_BulletGirl_**


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

The rest of the week went by quickly and soon we had to get back on the road and my cousins had to go home. We all said goodbye and made plans to see each other soon and we were now on the buss headed to Jersey and Mal was with us this time! Gerard had been on the phone but he'd just gotten off.

"'Kay guys I was just talking to Jimmy from MSI.."

"MSI!!" I screamed "I love them!"

"Okay, you done?"

"Yes, continue."

"Well he just called me and apparently MSI is playing before us tomorrow, and they want to hang out."

"Awesome!" We all said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Home!" Mikey said and ran through the door.

God it was great it be back in Jersey! This place was just as much home as my parent's house was now. I went up to my room to get ready for meeting MSI.. I wondered if the guys had ever met them before.. I was trying to decide on an out fit when Frank walked in.

"Hello my freaky darling." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Trying to decide on an outfit?" He asked.

"Ugh yes! I can't decide between the blue plaid shirt, black torn skinny's with the converse with the skulls on them, or the black skirt with the lace at the bottom, red long sleeve shirt, leather jacket and low tops."

"I pick out fit number two."

"Good choice. Now I have a question. Do you guys know MSI already or is this your first time meeting them?"

"Well Gerard knows Jimmy, but other then that we don't know them."

"Okay, now you go down stairs and I'm going to get dressed and then we can go."

"See you then."

I got changed and then decided to go check on Malerie. She was in Mikey's room when I found her.

"Hey, Mal. How you feeling?"

"Alright… Actually that's a lie I feel like shit, but I'll live."

"Okay, You pumped for tonight?"

"Tottally!"

We went down stairs and got in the car. 15 minuets latter we were at the place we were meeting MSI.

We walked in and the waiter took us to the table ware MSI was sitting.

"Jimmy!" Gerard said and high fived Jimmy

"Gee! This is Kitty, Steve and Lyn-Z"

"Nice to meet you guys, This is, Bob, Ray, Mikey, Malerie, Frank and Raylee."

We all sat down and U had a really weird feeling about Lyn-Z… Frank seemed to notice..

"Whats up?"

"I feel like I know Lyn.. I recognize her.."

"It's probably just cause you're a fan, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks Frankie.. I'm just going to go use the washroom."

I was washing my hands and Lyn walked out of one of the stalls.

"Hey Raylee."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing too much.." She was looking at me funny.. I knew I knew her from some other place then MSI…

"Not too be weird.. but have I met you before?" She asked.

"I'm not sure.. I recognize you too though.." I ran my fingers through my hair and started thinking.. apparently I have a thinking look..

"Raylee… How old are you…"

"I'm 16, why?"

"Oh my God. Your name isn't really Raylee Way is it?"


	36. Update

**_Hey guys! I decided to just start re-writing the story on this computer because it looks like my laptop isn't getting fixed anytime soon :\ So as soon as I'v got some stuff down I'll update :D Just wanted to let you know!_**

**_I love you all!_**

**_BulletGirl~_**


	37. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

SHIT!

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Kage Nickel do you not remember me at all?"

I know who she reminded me of.. but it couldn't be...

"You couldn't be.. but you really remind me of.."

"Go on"

"Lindsey Ballato?"

"Yeah hun."

I was angry. She never even said goodbye. How could she? I thought she was dead! I thought he killed her.

"I thought you were dead."

"Maybe a public bathroom isn't the best place to talk about this.. why don't we tell the guys to stay here are we can go and I'll explain everything."

"It sure as hell better be good."

"Don't swear kid."

"Like you never have."

"Touché"

We went out and it looked like the guys were having a good time. Frank saw me and knew something was wrong.

"Me and Lyn are going out just the two of us for a while. Long story, we'll be back in a bit."

"Whats going on Raylee?" Mikey asked.

"No point in calling me that now bro. I'll explain latter."

"Kage, what is going on?" Gerard asked. He looked worried.

"Oh my God Lyn! This is Kage?" Jimmy exclaimed!

"Latter Jimmy." And we left.

~~~~~~~~~~Latter~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyn and I had gone to Starbucks and gotten some coffee. We decided just to walk around and talk.

"What happened Lins? Why did you leave? I thought you were dead. It killed me. It changed me. I couldn't deal with it! Look what it did to me!"

I rolled up my sleeves and showed her my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU YOURSELF?!"

"That's not even all of it. Now I think I desireve a fucking good explanation."

"Don't s…Okay take a seat."

We both sat down on the curb with our coffee.

"Your parents were right. You were only 11 and you were right. I was scared and I wanted someone to protect me so I married him. It was so wrong. After I lost the babies and he hit me and I went back to him again it got worse. He started beating me all the time. I finally got sick of it and I told him I was leaving. He said he wasn't going to let me. He beat me really bad and told me he was going to kill me. I remembered when you said "If he has no problem beating you up, whats stopping him from killing you?" I knew he would do it. So I knocked him out and I grabbed a bunch of stuff and left and started a new life. I didn't call anyone and I never came back because I knew that if he found out he would track me down and kill me. I'm so sorry Kay, I should have listened to you guys when he first started abusing me. I should have left."

I didn't know what to do. So I just cried.

"I'm sorry Kay." She hugged me. I has missed her so much! She was the closest thing I'd ever had to an older sister. I loved her and looked up to her. When he hurt her and when she went back I was devastated. When I thought she was dead… Lets just say I ended up in a hospital.

"Hes dead you know." I told her.

"What?"

"Mark. He shot himself. 4 years ago. I was so happy. He finally got what he deserved."

"Oh my God. I'm totally free of him. Now it's your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"Tell my why your on tour with MCR, Whats going on with Mal and Mikey and why Frank is so fond of you?"

"Well.. I'm adopted."

"Get out."

"No, it's true. A few months ago Gerard and Mikey showed up at my door step and it turns out they're my brothers."

"Holy fuck!"

"Don't swear."

She gave my a dirty look.

"Anyway they asked me to come on tour with them so I am. And Mikey and Mal are together and shes pregnant. Don't tell anyone but Mikey is going to propose to her soon too."

"WHAT!? MAL IS PREGNANT?!?!"

"Yeah. I'm with Frank too."

"You guys aren't kids anymore."

"No, I guess not."

"We should probably go back huh?"

"Yeah. We should. They'll be worried."


	38. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

We went back to restaurant and every one had finished eating.

"Kage!" Gerard said and ran over.

"Jimmy told us everything."

"Lyn told us everything. She talked about you a lot. Shes been so worried about you the past few years."

I didn't know what to day… so I just said "Okay" lamely.

"Are you hungry hun?" It was Bob who asked this time.

"No, Lins and I figured you would be done already and got some Windeys."

"Why don't we all go home and talk?" Mikey said.

I agreed and we all got in our cars and went home.

One we got home everyone we told everyone about how Mark had killed himself and that Lins and I were all good.

"Lins, my parents deserve to know that your safe." I told her.

"Yeah we should call them."

"Shouldn't you call your parents to Lyn?" Gerard asked.

"I don't have anything to do with my parents. They kicked me out when I was 16 and Kay's family took me in."

"Yeah, she was like my older sister."

We called my parents and they were thrilled that Lyn was safe and with us.

We got off the phone around midnight and we were all totally wiped, so Lyn, Kitty, Steve and Jimmy went back to their hotel, but we made plans to hang out tomorrow before the show.

I went to bed and the shock of everything that had happened that day got to me and I started to cry. Just then Frank came in and got into bed with me. He put his arms around me and told me it was all right and I knew he was right, so I fell asleep.


	39. Authors note

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time ): But I've been totally swamped since school started. It's totally crazy! I've also been sick ): Damn H1N1! But I'm writing now so please forgive me! I also just read a review from wellxcarryxon. I got so worked up when I read it! I can believe people who don't even read fanfics and people who aren't MCR fans are reading this! And the fact that my story is getting people it listen to MCR is a huge thing for me! I feel so honored by this! When I started this I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it! I didn't even know why I posted it on fanfiction! The fact that so many people are reading is just blowing my mind! I love reviews guys and thank you so much for sticking with me this far!

Xoxo

BulletGirl~


	40. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

A couple of days latter Mikey and me had just got back from the jewelers. We had picked out a really epic ring for Malerie! It was white gold with diamonds inlayed in the band. The ring twisted around and there was a gap in the band that had a black diamond in it. (I know bad description, but it's really hard to describe). Mikey was planning on proposing that night! We had worked together to get everything ready. Mikey and Mal were going to go out to dinner and then for a walk in this beautiful park with a bridge over looking a beautiful pond. When they were looking over the pond Mikey was going to get down on one knee and pop the question!

6 hours latter…

Mikey and Mal had just left! Ahh!! I was about to burst! Mikey hadn't told anyone other then me so I had to keep my mouth shut! Ughh!! I so wanted to tell them!! Must. Keep. Mouth. Shut.

3 hours latter…

Malerie POV.

This had been such an amazing night! We went out for my favorite dinner, then we got some coffee and went for a walk in the park. We were looking over the pond and Mikey was holding when he suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Gerard POV.

Mikey and Mal had been gone for about 4 hours. Kage seemed really worked up.. I asked her what was going on, but she insisted that nothing was going on at all. This was getting weird.. Just then Mikey and Mal came to the door and Kage bolted over to them. SHREEK!

We all ran over to se what was going on and then I saw a diamond ring on Mal's finger. Both her and Mikey were positively beaming.


	41. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Mikey and Mal decided to get married in a month and a half (2 weeks after the tour was finished). We already had just about everything planned. All we needed was the dress. We decided to go back home for a few days to see Mal's parents. MSI was playing a show about an hour away from my house that weekend and so they we're coming to stay at my house too.

THE NEXT DAY

Home! We were all unpacked after the flight from Jersey to London. *Ding dong*

"I'll get it." Gee said.

He came back a few minuets latter with Lyn.

"Hey Lins! Ware is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're taking tomorrows flight since they don't need to be here until tomorrow."

"Okay. MOM DAD COME HERE!" I called.

"Yeah Kay?" My mom asked.

"Oh my God." My dad gasped.

"Lyn!" My mom exclaimed and ran over to give her a hug.

After they had gotten all caught up my parents told us they we're going out for a while. We all said bye and then Lyn asked if anyone wanted to go out for coffee.

"I do!" Gerard said sounding a little to exited…

"Same here" Mikey said.

Ugh! Stupid clueless Mikey!

"You can't Mikey." I said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because you and Mal should go back to Mal's house and see her parents."

"Fine.."

"Bye you two!"

Gerard gave me a grateful look and they left.


	42. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

"Ugh!"

"Whats wrong Kage?" Frank asked

"We're out of Coke." I said and pouted.

"Want me to go get your some?"

"Nah, I kinda want to drive. I hardly ever get to drive anymore."

"Alright, drive safe."

"I will."

I gave him a quick kiss and for some reason I felt the need to tell him I loved him. He said he loved me too and I grabbed my keys and got in my hummer. I drove by the starbucks and saw Gerard and Lyn they were walking out holding hands. I knew they would be good together.

I got to the store and bought a case of Coke and some Skittles. I paid and got back in the car. I was stopped at a red light when I started to cry. I had no idea why I was just crying. I started to think of all the people I loved and got totally over whelmed. I put on "You've got to hide your love away" to help calm me down. I loved The Beatles and they usually helped calm me down, but it just made me more upset. The light turned green and a started to drive again. I remember seeing a streak of red coming toward me and then nothing.


	43. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 4O

Gerard POV

Lyn and I had just gotten home from getting coffee. We had a great time and made plans to go out sometime soon. We walked in and every one was panicking.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE! LET GO OF ME BOB I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!"

Frank was freaking out. Mal was crying Bob was holding Frank back. Mikey was on the phone by the sounds of it talking to Luke and Tracy and Ray was running around looking for something.

"Calm down Frankie." Bob said

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN BOB! LET GO OF ME!"

"Guys!? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Ray stopped looking for what ever he was looking for and came over to me and Lyn.

"Gerard Lyn! Thanks God your back!"

"RAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"You guys are going to want to sit down."

1 HOUR LATTER

Waiting… waiting… It was painful. All of us were in the waiting room. Kage had been hit by a drunk driver. She had some cuts that would need stitches, but the real problem was that she had hit her head. She was knocked unconscious on impact and they needed to run some tests to see if there was brain swelling, internal bleeding in her head or anyplace else, brain damage or anything else. They had to put her in a coma because of her head injuries.

24HOURS LATTER

We didn't know hot long she was going to be in the coma for and the face that My Chemical Romance (minus Raylee Way) Mikey's mystery girl and Lyn-Z kept going in and out of a hospital. The fact that we had canceled the rest of our tour and so had MSI didn't help the situation either. There were rumors that Kage had tried to kill herself and plenty of other nasty things going on too.

"Gerard." It was Frank. I wasn't sure what he was going to talk to me about. Ever since it happened he had kinda lost it. He went between screaming at everyone and anything, breaking down, acting like he was totally dead inside and this eerie calm.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time the world knew the truth."

3


	44. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Fank… What do you mean.."

"I think all things considered she would want the fans to know her. That includes her real name and who she loves."

"Okay.. I agree, but she didn't want the world to know because of her family in the first place. We need to ask them."

5 HOURS LATTER

Luke and Tracy agreed with us. We decided to tell the world via press conference. We booked it for the next day. I had a feeling something else was going to happen because of this press conference…

THE NEXT DAY

MARIA POV

I was sitting in a hotel in France watching T.V. I was flipping through the channels when I saw my son. It was a snippet from a press conference from earlier today.

"I can confirm to you all that the girl you know as Raylee Way is currently in a coma after being hit by a drunk driver 2 days ago. We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up.. if se wakes up.." He started to choke, but stopped himself.

"Gerard! What did you mean by the girl you know as Raylee Way?" A reporter asked.

"I mean Raylee Way isn't her real name. It's Kage Nickel."

They showed a picture of a young girl on the screen. She has brown hair. The same color as mine, but it has a wave to it..his wave.. Her eyes were mine too, but her mouth was sculpted like his. She was my daughter, but not only my daughter she was his daughter too. He had a right to know. I picked up my phone and dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"It's Maria. I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you 16 years ago."


	45. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Frank POV

The press conference was over. Everyone knew everything now. I was sitting beside Kage in her room. I told her about everything the happened today. I didn't know why, she probably couldn't even hear me, but talking to her made me feel better.

I put on a mix C.D I made for her to listen too of all her favorite songs "Sgt. Peppers lonely hearts club band" Started to play. And that's when I had an idea.

"I love you."

I took her hands and kissed her hair.

Gerard POV

Me and the guys (except for Frank) were at Kage's house. I was playing guitar hero with Bob when my phone rang.

"Frank, whats up?"

"I think we should do a concert for Kage and raise money for MADD."

"That's a great idea Frank! Just let me tell the rest of the guys."

I told the rest of the guys and they thought it was a great idea!

"Okay Frank I'll get it all set up for this weekend in London."

"Okay see ya."

I called around and got it all set up. I called Lyn too and she said MSI was in.

It was all set up when I got another call. It was long distance and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Gerard Way?" A man with an accent asked.

"Yes it is, who wants to know?"

"I'm your sisters father."


	46. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

"Oh my God."

"I know I was quite shocked myself. Your mother called me last night and told me. Then she told me to go to the news and I saw a picture of her on there and there was no way I could deny the fact the she is my daughter. I also saw on the news that your band will be playing a concert for her this coming Saturday."

"Yes we are."

"I would like to meet you all and maybe visit her in the hospital if that's alright with you."

"Yes that's fine. How about you come to the concert and you can meet us then after we'll go see her?"

"Yes that sounds wonderful."

"Great just give me your name and I'll leave it with security."

"Great, my name is...

THREE DAYS LATTER

We were all set up the show was starting in an hour. A lot of people had bought tickets. This was sure going to be something… I wasn't sure if I was more nervous about meeting Kage's father or playing.. This was sure going to be something..

KAGE POV

Darkness.. It was so comfortable. Nice and warm like a bed, but I had to get out of it. I could hear strange things sometimes. Beeping, voices, crying… I wanted to see what was happening. I didn't like being separated from it all. I tried and tied to wake up, but I hadn't been strong enough before. I knew I was strong enough now. I knew my body was healed enough. So I tried to wake up. I struggled against my heavy eyelids and tried to hear things. I heard someone walking around in my room. I struggled again until my eyes opened. The light hurt and closed and opened them rapidly until I got use to the light. I looked around for the person making the noise and saw a nurse.

"Whats going on?" I asked her.


	47. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"We didn't expect you to be awake for weeks!"

"Okay… can I watch T.V?

"Oh my God! Yes..just let me get the doctor."

"Cool."

I grabbed the remote and put on the news.

"We are still in shock after Wednesdays press conference with My Chemical Romance."

The started to play a clip.

Oh my God. They.. told the world? They thought I might die? Or have brain damage? I feel fine! A litte sore..and kinda dizzy, but other then that I feel fine!

" A few days ago Gerard Way told us that MCR would be ding a benefit concert for Kage or "Raylee" as most of us know her. The concert will be starting in half an hour and is totally sold out."

Oh God. I had to leave. I had to get there!

Just then a bunch of doctors came in.

"I have to go! I have to them!" I exclaimed.

"Shes not thinking clearly. We are going to have to run some tests on her."

They started doing things like asking me questions and shining flashlights in my eyes.

"Getoff!" But they wouldn't. Finaly they left and told me I should sleep. I said I would and they left.

Like I was going to sleep. I got out of bed and found my purse. I was praying me phone was in there and it was okay. YES! It was! I called Mal.

"Hello?"

"Mal! It's Kage."


	48. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"WHAT!?"

"I know, I know. It's me. Look are you with the guys?"

"No, I'm back stage and they're about to go on."

"Good. I need you to go to my house and get me some clothes. Then come back here. Don't say your coming to see me. Sneak back to my room and get in. I don't care how you do it just get in. And then you and me are going to the concert."

"Okay. I'll be there ASAP."

"Good. Bye."

I found I had a bit of make-up in my purse. I threw some on and tried to make myself presentable. It was alight.. Good enough. I tried to comb out my hair with my fingers but it was hopeless so I just put it in a pony tail.

15 minuets latter Mal came.

"Here throw this on and hurry up before we get cought."

I changed quickly now the hard part was sneaking out. Thankfully. Good old Mal had the good sense to bring some scrubs.

"I don't what would I would do with you out Mal ."

"Thank me latter! Put those on over your clothes and hurry up!"

I did as I was told and we were in the car in no time.

15 minuets latter we were backstage. We ran past everyone and found a sound tech. I told him to wire me up. He was surprised, but he did what I told him to.

I was ready to go when they started to play Sharpest Lives.

"_Well it rains and it pours when your out on you own. If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave._ THIS ONE GOES OUT TO MY LITTLE SISTER! _Your in time for the show. You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loath. You can watch me corrode like a best in repose cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band. _SING IT WITH ME!_ So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember and you can take all the pain away from me."_

It was time. I walked out on stage and started singing.

"_The kid said I won't surrender. The Sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead." _

The crowd cheered and all the guys looked at me in shock. They finally come to and we finished the song. One the song was over they all ambushed me. I hugged them all and once they finally gave me room to breath Frank ran over and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I kissed him back and the crowd cheered even more until we broke apart.


	49. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

After we finished the show we went back stage and I told them what happened. Just the Gerard got a call on his phone. He excused himself and started talking in hushed tones. I walked over to Frank when I started to get dizzy and fell on his lap.

"You okay hun?"

"Yeah, I just keep getting dizzy. I think I need to rest."

"Okay. Well get you home soon." He said and kissed me head.

Just then Gerard came back.

"Kage when you were in the coma.. Your father got in contact with us. Hes here right now. If this is too much for you you don't have to see him, but he would like to meet you."

"What the fuck? I thought my father didn't know I existed."

"When our mom saw us on T.V she called your dad. We didn't know if you would make it and if you did make it what kind of condition you would be in so she thought he should know about you. As soon as she told him he got in contact with us."

"Okay.. I'll see him.."

Gerard got on his phone and said I was okay with it. An older man came out. He had brown hair. Darker then my natural colour, but it was wavy like mine. He had my mouth and his eyes were the same shape as mine. I knew his face..

"Hi.. you must be Kage." He spoke with a British accent.

"Yes.. but who are you?

"My name is Paul. Paul McCartney. And I'm your dad."


	50. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

"And how did that come to happen?"

"Well Kay,, When a mommy and daddy love each other… Ow!" I flicked Mikey in the head.

"I know that! But how did you meet my mum?"

"Well, Your mum was my best mates sister."

"Well who was your mate?"

"John Lennon."

"Hahahahaha!! That's funny. If John Lennon was my uncle then my last name would be Lennon too."

"Here. Why don't we go home and I'll tell you the whole story?"

"Sounds good to me."


	51. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

We were still driving in the car when I remembered the canceled tours.

"Gerard what about the tours? And ware is Lins?"

" We didn't have a whole lot of shows left so it doesn't really matter much that it's canceled and you need to relax for a while so we are not rescheduling no matter what you say. Lins went to get some coffee and stuff after MSI played I'll call her and tell her to meet us at home… speaking of Lyn… You should know something hun.."

"I drove by you two before the accident, but wait to tell me with Lyn and I'll pretend to be suprised." I smiled.

"Haha Thanks sweetie."

The next thing I knew we were at home. Lyn pulled in about 5 minuets after us and we all sat down in the living room.

Ringgg!!

Gerard picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Victoria hospital calling in regard to a Miss. Kage Nickel. She escaped from her room before we could to the appropriate tests on her. She'll need to be formally signed out and she'll need to book an appointment with a neurologist just to make sure shes not having any head trauma."

"Okay, I'm her brother, can I sign her out over the phone?"

"That's fine. I'll just do that now and you can call latter and book an appointment. I saw the show and I'm guessing she's exhausted."

"She is and thanks."

"No problem, thank you sir."

Click.

"Okay, Kage your signed out of the hospital, but you have to go see a neurologist soon."

"Ughhh Fine."

Just then my parents and siblings walked in.

"Hey mum and dad. Well now that we're all here lets talk."

We all agreed and went mom went to put on some coffee well we all sat down.

"Okay" I said well looking at Paul. "Shoot."

"Okay. Well my best friend (your uncle) John's parents split up. His mother cheated on his father Freddie and after wards his father met a woman years latter and had a child with her well on a trip. The woman was Italian and she was very beautiful. Her name was Maria. He wasn't staying for long though and he wouldn't be back for months, so they never got married. About a year latter he went back and found that she had had his child. After he found this out Freddie got a job in Italy and stayed there until his wife died. Now, John was about 15 by the time his sister was born and had no contact with his father at this point. Now after Freddie's wife died he took Maria and moved to America. Then in 1963 Freddie heard John was a Beatle and that he was coming to America. He decided that the Beatles would go and see Freddie when they were in America. When I first met Maria she was just a child. She was only about 5 years old. As soon as John met her he fell in love with her. Spoiled her rotten he did! What ever she wanted, John would give to her and they kept a close relationship until John died. And as she got older, she hung out with us more and more. I didn't think anything about her for years.. It wasn't until about 16 years ago… We met in London. I hadn't seen her for a few years, but she was traveling through Europe and called me up. Now I'm not proud of this because I was a married man at the time, but Linda and I were going through a rough patch.. and Maria was there and we were having fun and laughing about the past..and well.. I'm sure you know what happens next. Anyway, you were born and your mother never told me about it and I was shocked when she called me a few days ago and told me about you and I really felt I needed to see you."

"Okay, hold on. If my Grandfathers last name was Lennon, then why isn't Gerard and Mikey's last name Lennon?"

"Like I said, Freddie wasn't there when Maria was born so Maria got her mothers last name."

"Wow." We all said in unison.


	52. Authors note 2!

Hey guys!

Okay, here's what's going on with me lately. SCHOOL! It's making my life really crazy =( So I literally have no time. Another thing that happened was *drum roll* I started going out with my best friend! I really, really care about him and since Kage is loosely based on myself, writing about her and Frank kinda feels like cheating on him. I know, I shouldn't, but I do. So that makes it harder to write too =( But I'm really happy with him so it's all good =) Well.. not for my story =P But I am trying to write when I get the chance! Anyway that's why I haven't written much lately so please forgive me!!

Xoxo

BulletGirl


	53. Update! I'm back!

Man oh man has it been a long time.

Well guys, it's BulletGirl and heres whats going on.

In the past year I've gone through a lot of changes. I've gotten really busy with school and stuff and then I found out my Grandma had cancer. She died just a few weeks ago.

So as you can imagine I've been busy.

Anyway, I was bored today so I decided to come on here and saw some new reviews. So I've decided to start writing and hopefully finish the story! Yay!

But the bad news is.. I've gotta read the story over again cause I forget most of it.. So it'll be a few days before I update again.

Sorry!

Love,

BulletGirl


	54. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

Gerard POV

This. Was. Intense.

We were Lennon's. Holy Shit. Why didn't our mom ever tell us? Or Grandma? Sure I was happy about it all I guess, but it was shocking. I guess now I understand how Kage felt when we knocked on her door step.

"Kage, are you all right?" I heard Ray ask.

I looked over and she didn't look so hot.. immediately everyone ran over to her.

Kage POV

Ugh.. the slightest thing sends them running over.

"Hun, you're shaking and you're pale. Are you okay?" It was Mal this time.

"Calm down guys. I'm just hungry and a little tired. And people tend to be pale after being in the hospital for how ever long I was."

A few minutes later the got me some food and insisted I go to bed.

Paul POV

It was strange how they all ran to get her food as soon as she said she was hungry.. It's not something most people would do.

"Excuse me, Frank?"

"Yes Mr. McCartney?"

"Please, call me Paul. Now, why is her being hungry so important?"

"Oh, okay. Well shes got Hypoglycemia…Low blood sugar. It basically means she needs to eat frequently and not have sugar."

"No sugar?"

"If she has sugar her insulin goes crazy and sucks all the sugar out of her blood.. It's usually controlled easily, but I've seen it get really bad.. She passed out and needed to go to the hospital. So we're just kinda paranoid."

"Oh wow, there's a lot for me to learn."

"Yeah, but knowing Kage she'll want to get to know you better, so you'll learn everything." Gerard had joined the conversation.

"Well I'd love to get to know her. She seems like an amazing girl.

"She is" Frank and Gerard both said in unison.


	55. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

_Well guys, I'm pretty stoked that this is my 50__th__ chapter! I usually give up after like 4 chapters XP I couldn't have done it without you and reading your reviews just encourages me so much! I almost feel like flying when I read them so KEEP REVIEWING! _

_Xoxo_

_BulletGirl_

Kage POV

I woke up the next morning and went down stairs. Yesterday seemed like a blur. I couldn't believe everything had happened. It was totally surreal. I threw on a pair of yoga shorts and an Ed Hardy shirt and when down stairs.

"Morning rock star spawn!"

"Shut up Mikey. I haven't had my coffee yet." He backed off immediately.

"Here you are." Paul handed me a cup of coffee and we sat down.

"Kage, how are you feeling?" Frank was the one who asked

"I'm feeling great."

"Up to traveling?"

".. Depends on how far."

"Well, I was hoping you'd want to come to England with me. You could meet your other siblings, your cousins, and even Ringo" Paul answered "We would fly on my Jet of course and you'd be very comfortable."

"That actually sounds really great! When do we leave?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good! I'm really glad you wanted to meet me Paul."

"Awe, thanks sweetie, you're amazing."

We finished eating and went to go pack. I was almost done when Frank came in and hugged me from behind, tilted my head up and kissed me.

"I am so glad you're okay. When I found out.. I went to pieces. I've been a mess since you got hurt. You have no idea how much I love you and how glad I am you're okay."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I kinda need to talk to my sister about wedding plans."

Frank sighed and let me go. I looked at him and said "later" and kissed him one more time before going with Mikey and Mal.

"So whats up guys?" I asked

"Well.. We want to get married in England!"

"Oh wow! That sounds great!

"And we've already talked to Gerard. He'll be the best man and the rest of the guys will be ushers. Lins, your mom, Riannah will be brides maids, but we were really hoping you would be the maid on honour." Mal said.

"I'd be honored! It sounds amazing! Once we get to England I say Mal and I go to Paris and go dress shopping!"

"Ahh! I'm going to have a French wedding dress!"

"That's all great, but I'd just like to say you'd make even a potato sack look sexy." Mikey said and kissed Mal. Awe.. so cute!

"Awe! You're so cute!" they started kissing more.

"Okay guys, well I'mma leave now…" They didn't seem to notice. So I just left to talk to Paul about having the wedding.

"I've got a beautiful house in the English country side! I think it would be perfect for a wedding! The weather for the next few weeks is supposed to be lovely and sunny too."

"Thanks so much Paul!"

We got all packed and told everyone about the wedding plans and headed out to England the next day.


	56. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

We landed at about 4 O'clock London time and went to Paul's London house first. I was a little surprised at first. It wasn't a huge house like you would expect The Paul McCartney to have. Then we got inside.

Inside was very spacious. Marble and hard wood floors, expensive furniture, a recording studio, an indoor pool (good for me cause I love swimming)! It was amazing.

"So how do you like it?" Paul asked me.

"It's amazing…"

"Thanks love, now let me show you your rooms."

The rooms all had unsuited bathrooms, plasma screen and built in stereo systems. I later found out from Paul you could plug in an ipod in your room and set it to play music in whatever rooms you want.

We decided that Mal and I would go to Paris tomorrow for shopping. The wedding would happen two weeks from now so we had a lot of planning to do. We'd already decided that it would be an out door wedding in the yard of Paul's country house. Landscapers were working franticly to get it all set up. We sent out all the invitations and there would be about 300 people coming. Mal's family and mine would be coming down a few days before the wedding.

We all decided to sleep for a few hours to get rid of the jet lag. We woke up around 7 and had dinner. Paul then told us that Ringo, Jon's son Julian and his kids would be coming over for dessert in about an hour.

I went upstairs and got changed before they came.

DING DONG

"Where is she! I want to meet my sister!"

I walked down stairs to see a little girl about 7 jumping up and down and then an older girl with her arms full of clothes and a boy.

"Sorry Mary couldn't be here. She's quite busy.. and to be honest she doesn't talk to me much.. Kage, this is Stella, James and Beatty."

We all hugged and Beatty went home with her mom soon after dessert.

"Kage, I'm actually a big fan of you. I've brought some clothes over I think you might like, would you like to try them on?"

"I'd love to!"

Stella showed me some amazing clothes and Mal loved them to. We decided Stella would design her dress instead of going to Paris.

James said he needs to leave after about an hour to catch a flight. He would be in New York for a few weeks and couldn't come to the wedding. As he was walking out Julian and Ringo walked in.

"Hey all, how's it going?"

"Great!"

We all got introduced and talked for hours. Then after a while Ringo started looking at his watch nervously and asked Paul to talk privately. They came back after a while looking tenser still. Just then the door bell rang and a man about 40 came in with a young girl.

"Hey mates, got room for one more?"

Ringo answered, "Always room for you Jon."


	57. Chapter 52

So… I found the last chapters of this on my computer. Heres the end guys It's kind of far fetched and was written a long time ago.. I probably wouldn't add the beatles (as much as I love them) if I had to do this again. It makes to too weird and complicated. Never the less, hope you enjoy. It's been a fun ride.

"So I guess you pulled it off then, eh?" Paul said calmly

"Lauren always was a genius, weren't you, Lauren?" John responded. Lauren gave a slight giggle as the two of them sat down.

Everyone in the room except me, Mal and the guys were all sitting there looking perfectly normal, as if John walking into the room should have been totally expected. I was staring in utter disbelief.

"So who's this lot?" John asked with a jerk of his head

"Well, those two boys are Maria's sons, Gerard and Mikey, That girl is Mel, Mikeys fiancé, those guys are Frank, Bob and Ray, they're in a band with Gerard and Mikey and last but not least this is Kage" he said putting an arm on my shoulder, " My Daughter and also Maria's. "

"So, I take it I've missed a lot then. And where is Maria now?"

"We're not really sure at the moment."

"Typical Maria. And I guess there isn't any point in telling you off for sleeping with my sister. "

"Thanks for that mate"

"OK!" I had finally had enough. "What is going on here"

John got up and walked over to wards us.

"Well you three. I'm your uncle John, now where is my son?"

"Right here Dad!" Jullian got up and gave his father a hug.

"Ok, I hate to break this up but we're seriously lost over here." Gerard said looking freaked out.

"Alright, whos gonna tell this?" John asked. They all look a bit uneasy. The woman named Lauren finally piped up.

"I'll do it."

"Peachy" John said with a smile. "And make it quick, I'd like a shower."

"Alright, Well my name is Lauren as you already know. I was a scientist in the late 70's and early 80's. I met John 2 years before he got shot. He was married in that time.. but his relationship with Yoko hadn't been good for a long time. After knowing each other for a few months.. We fell in love. I was experimenting with freezing humans at the time so that they could be cured in the future. I had already frozen myself and been awoken a couple days later, so I knew it would work. I told John about my research and he asked me if I would freeze him when he died. Naturally, I agreed. I didn't expect him to die so soon.. But when he was shot I posed as a doctor and took his body and froze it like he asked. A few years later, I froze myself with a timer set to 2007. I woke up, learned about the society and when back to medical school to learn if it was possible to cure a gunshot wound now days. I spent the next 3 years learning the technology and how to do it. 6 months ago I called all these guys and told them about the freezing and that I was going to wake him up, so they should expect a visit soon. Last week I unfroze John and did surgery to take care of the wound. We spent the week healing and then headed here. I understand this is all very farfetched, but it's true. "

"Wow.. well with all that's happened to my in the past year.. I guess I'm getting used to farfetched things. " I said after a few minutes of science.

"Yeah, after waking up 30 years in the future I have too." John said and we all laughed.

We spent the rest of the night talking and asking questions. It felt really good. Being with this family I never knew I had. We spent the next few days hanging out and planning the wedding. Obviously John and Lauren left a few days before the wedding. We couldn't let anyone spot them. We said good bye to them and planned to see each other soon. The next 2 days were spent planning for the wedding. And next thing we knew it was the night before the wedding.


	58. Chapter 53

I was running through the garden doing some check for tomorrow. Everything was perfect. Beautiful landscape, the trees filled with lights, the rose bushes. It looked perfect. I ran back into the house and tried to run straight into the room the girls were in to make sure Mel hadn't escaped when someone jumped out and grabbed me pushing me against a wall.

"Frank, you know ALL the guys and girl aren't supposed to talk or see each other at all until tomorrow."

"Frankly, I don't care" he said and kissed me.

We stayed kissing for a few minutes when I pulled away reluctantly.

"I have to go, They're going to wonder where I am."

"Oh come on"

"We will have all the time in the world later" I said smiling "but now I have maid of honor duties to attended to."

He sighed and let me go. I blew him a kissed and when back into the room to find Mell and all the girls crying.

"What is going on here?" I asked worried

Mell's mom then cried "My babies getting married tomorrow!" and they all started sobbing.

Luke, Tracy and the kids had arrived that morning along with Mell's family.

Monica was going to be the flower girl, Riannah was a junior brides maid and my mom and Mell's mom where also brides maids. All crying.

"You guys are ridicules" I laughed "Now no more crying and get to sleep! We have 12 hours before the wedding!"

They all proceeded to freak out and then finally calmed down and sort of went to sleep.


	59. Chapter 54

MIKEY POV

I was waiting at the end of the isle. The guys standing next to me and the girls were standing on the other side of the isle. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I was just so excited to finally see her. Finally, she came out. Everything surrounding us was beautiful, but after I saw her, none of it compared. She was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hair was tied in a loose side braid and she was wearing a flowy bohemian style dress that just complimented her perfectly. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I went through the ceremony in a haze, just looking at her. I finally came down to earth when the minister asked me if I would take her to be my wife. How could I ever now want her with me forever? It seemed like a stupid question.

"I do." I said and smiled well staring into her eyes.

I hung on every word he said when he asked her if she would take me as her husband.

"I do." She said smiling at me. That was the happiest moment of my life. Before the minister had gotten the words out of his mouth, I'd grabbed her and kissed her.

KAGE POV

It was the most beautiful ceremony I had ever seen. I was so happy for them. We all had a wonderful party afterwards and Lin and everyone else from MSI and don't the music for the night. Finally it was time for Mikey and Mal to leave. We all crowed around the limo. I helped Mal with the dress getting in and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you! I love you so much." I told her

"I love you so much too Kage, and we're finally sisters!" She exclaimed and we both smiled.

"Have fun in Hawaii Mel. I can't wait until you get back!"

We hugged again and then I went over to my brother.

"I'm so happy for you Mikey. I love you bro. Take care of her, and try not to get her pregnant with twins."

He laughed "Poor innocent Kage, that's now how it works. I could explain it to you if you want before I leave, but you might puke."

"Wow Mikey! I was a joke!"

We all hugged them one last time before Mikey got in the limo. As we were waving good bye frank came behind me and put his arms around me holding my hands.

"You know we're going to be together forever too, right?" He asked.

I turned my hear around to look at him and smiled.

"Of course in know." He let go of my hands and as I went to put my arms around him I saw a beautiful silver ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love you. Forever." He said when we broke apart.

"I love you too. Forever and ever."

Everything was now totally and perfectly, Complete.

THE END

So this is where it ends. It's been a fun ride guys. I love you all and thank you for your support through this. I think it could have been better, but I have no regrets. It's been great. Again, thanks for all the love and support.

Xoxo

BulletGirl


End file.
